A Journey to the End
by Hookemhorns12
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Beating Sonic Heroes. Follow Blaze and Wyatt as they fight to save humanity itself, but not from Dr. Eggman this time. Trust me, Dr. Eggman is the least of their worries...!
1. Chapter 1

(WPOV, Present day…)

My eyes slowly flutter open. I'm aware of nothing but… pain. Yes, horrible, excruciating pain! From my prone position I see the sky, red and darkened by ash and smoke. Like ghosts from the fog, Xorda ships hover hundreds of miles above me, their outlines just visible through the clouds. With a grunt, I force myself into a sitting position, taking a look around. The land that used to be my main pasture is now a wasteland, barren except for sand and a few burning patches of greenery. Damn, those gene bombs did some damage...

I glance down at myself and see red fur. At least there's one good thing about this. Now I'm permanently stuck in this form. I was getting tired of my human form. I hear light stirring to my left, and see blaze picking herself off the ground, back in her Mobian form. Good, I like her Mobian form better anyways…

"Are you alright?" I ask, trudging over and helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Do you have any idea where the others are?" I ask. Blaze shakes her head.

"No, we'll have to find them." She replies. We spend a few eerie moments watching the massive ships float around overhead, when an idea sparks.

"Blaze, what's the date?" I ask, not looking down.

"December 21, 2012…" she whispers…

…The end of the world…

Suddenly, there's a rustling sound behind us. Blaze whirls around and gasps in surprise.

"WYATT, LOOK OUT…!"

**Read and review!**


	2. School days

**AN: If you were confused by that last chapter, it was a prologue showing the events later in the story. You'll find out soon enough who won. PS- No hard feelings if you didn't get selected. PSS- I've changed up the music system a little… actually, a lot.**

_**If the lyrics are bolded and italic, then the song is playing from a radio or CD player.**_

**For the soundtrack, instead of cramming lyrics down your throat, I'm going to let you decide whether or not you want background music. If you see…**

**(Song name-artist- any special notes or warnings)**

… **Then you may open another tab, open Youtube (or wherever you get your music) and play this song while reading. Special intervals will be placed in the text to show what part of the song is playing…**

**(Calm beginning.)**

**(Pre chorus)**

**(Chorus)**

**(Solo)**

…**Now that that's out of the way, let's begin our adventure.**

(WPOV, two months earlier…)

October first, 2012. It's Monday, just a few days after the confrontation with Eggman. I told Blaze about it as soon as I got home that day, but she says I'm just over reacting. But, I know what I saw! And I fear that this is just the beginning of something terrible…

"Wyatt, you're going to be late for school!" my mother calls from downstairs. I sigh and finish tying the laces on my Vans. Today I simply threw on a pair of jeans, a Metallica t-shirt, and a light grey hoodie. I make sure to grab my back pack before heading out the door.

"Bye mom." I call.

"Stay safe, hon!" she calls back. I step off my porch and walk along the path to the garage, where we keep our cars as well as ranch equipment. I hear the jingling of a collar and stoop down to pat McCoy on the head. The basset hound simply gives me his little dog smile and pants. Blaze, my cat named after her, cuddles against McCoy and purrs. She gives me her goodbye look before continuing cuddling against him. I raise an eyebrow. They've been acting really strange lately…

"You two are the weirdest animals on this ranch…" I mutter, rolling my eyes. I continue into the garage and climb into the cab of my F-250, revving the engine to life. Oh God, such music to my ears! I throw it in gear and zoom out of the garage, driving down the lone road that cuts through our pastures to the gate. My tires squeal when I jerk the wheel onto the single two lane road that goes throughout the barren country. That's what I love about where I live: no cops! It's very handy for a guy with a speeding habit, like yours truly. Normally the speed limit is seventy, but I always go ninety. People always wonder why I'm one of the first people to school, when I live all the way out here…

_**Feel it coming in the air**_

_**And the screams from everywhere.**_

_**I'm addicted to the thrill.**_

_**It's a dangerous love affair.**_

And that would be my friend J.J. calling. His real name is Johnny Jackson, an African American guy from Detroit. He moved down here due to his mother's new job, and we instantly became pals. The dude's a fucking ninja! He's an expert in this thing called _parkour_, the sickest shit I've ever seen. You'd think so too, after seeing him do a backflip off a rooftop and sticking the landing. So far, he doesn't know my secret, nor does anybody else for that matter.

I sigh and pick up my phone. "What do you want, loser?"

"Dude, give a brother a ride will ya? I slept in, damn it, and missed the bus!"

"Mm let me think about it…"

"Come on, man, don't be an ass hole!"

"Fine, but you better have your ass outside by the time I get there, or I'm leaving you."

"Deal." Johnny says and hangs up. I set my phone down and read the road signs ahead. Looks like I'm taking a little detour…

(JPOV)

Motherfucker! It's a wonder why I'm still friends with him. Name's Johnny Jackson, if you didn't already know. I'm about average sized, with light brown eyes and my hair cut in a buzz cut. Today I'm wearing a simple pair of black basketball shorts, red Nike® t-shirt, and my running shoes.

I stand on the curb outside my house, waiting for that jack off Wyatt to get here. Soon enough, I hear the familiar roar of the F-250 as he flies around the corner. Damn that guy and his speeding habit. He squeals to a stop in front of my house and rolls down the window.

"Get in." he says impatiently. I grin and run for the truck. When I'm about at arm's length, I launch myself into the air and tuck my legs in. I grab the top of the cab and swing through the window and into the seat.

"Let's go." I say, pretending nothing happened. He grunts and slams the behemoth into gear.

"You know, they put doors on these things for a reason." He says, guiding the truck down the street. I laugh.

"I like doing it the fun way." I say. Strange, usually he's screaming down the road with his "music" playing. I don't know how he can listen to that metal shit. But at least he likes rap, too. We're about to turn onto the freeway, and that's when I realize why he was driving so safely for a change. There was a cop behind us the whole time. Unfortunately for me, the cop decides to stay on the feeder, leaving Wyatt all open. I see his usual maniacal grin. He knows I don't like his driving…

(WPOV)

We arrive at the school. I park in my designated space that I was assigned for the month and hang my parking pass from the mirror. I glance over at Johnny, who was gripping the arm rests with white knuckles.

"You are one crazy son of a bitch." He says as we exit the vehicle.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy."

"I'm serious man, one day your luck's gonna run out. And I ain't lending your ass any Jackson family luck!"

"Whatever." I say with a wave of my hand and walk through the doors…

(Two hours later…)

Ugh, why won't this day just end? It's third period and I'm already bored as hell! Well, it _is_ school, after all.

Third period for me is possibly one of the easiest classes in the curriculum: Desktop Publishing.

Basically, it's a class where you learn how to use programs like Photoshop, or Adobe Illustrator. We even design the yearbook. I've already finished my pages for the year, so my work in here's finished. It's basically the class I use to catch up on sleep. The one thing that makes this class bearable is my friend Scarlett Russell. Sadly, when I walked through the door, I found out she was out sick today. Damn it, now what do I do?

_Hey Wyatt! How do I look?_

Right, I can talk to Blaze! I always forget that I have a telepathic bond with her for some reason. I sit down and close my eyes, focusing on Blaze's thoughts until I'm able to see through her eyes. I see her reflection in a full body mirror. She's wearing a red two piece bikini, and posing seductively with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head.

_It's okay… but you know how it could look better?_ I ask. She huffs.

_How?_

_If it looked a little something like this._ I say and flash an image of the two piece… thrown on the floor at the foot of our bed. This causes her to giggle.

_Sorry hon, but you're going to have to wait._

_Aw! But anyways, why are you in a bikini? Besides trying to get me aroused in the middle of class?_

_*Sigh* Oh, you know, I'm going elephant hunting- I'm going to the beach with Soriah, you idiot._

_But I'm YOUR idiot!_

_I suppose… love you._

_Love you too._ I say and close the connection. I lay my head in my hand and drum my fingers on the desk. About five minutes into class, the door finally opens. But instead of Mrs. Jones, the usual DP teacher, another person comes in. A very fat man, with a huge must… mustache…

OH… FUCK…!

"Good day, class. I'm your substitute, Mr. Robotnik…"

(JPOV)

"Class, I'd like to introduce our new student, Samuel." Mr. Nega, our substitute in English, says. An average sized boy with ghost white hair stands in front of the class. His hair is slicked perfectly back, as if he'd been on a boat recently, and he has these weird looking tattoos running down his arms. He wears a standard pair of running shoes, jeans, t-shirt, a jacket, and to top it off, a pair of Beats around his neck.

The class grumbles their greetings, and Samuel sits down a few chairs ahead of me.

Damn, that's two weird people in one day! That Nega man really needs to trim his mustache…

(WPOV)

"Mr. Robotnik, may I use the restroom?" I ask as innocently as I can. If there weren't so many witnesses, I would've drawn my sword and sliced him into little blubbery pieces hours ago! Eggman doesn't look up from his magazine.

"Yes, you may Mr. Evans." He says. I stand and walk out the door. Little did I notice him pull out a communicator…

(JPOV)

Ugh, I hate this class. And what the fuck's up with that Samuel kid and Mr. Nega? They keep glancing at each other anxiously, as if waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, Mr. Nega's phone vibrates and he picks it up. He reads the screen, and I see his eyes light up with excitement. Samuel notices and raises his hand.

"Mr. Nega, may I use the restroom?" he asks. Mr. Nega nods, and Samuel heads out the door.

Odd…

(WPOV)

Once inside the bathroom, I hurriedly pull out my teleporter. I have to get the fuck out of here, and hope that these maniacs follow me. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt. Wait, I hear footsteps! I shove the teleporter back into my pocket and stand at a urinal just as the door opens up. I glance in the reflection of the tiles and see a lone figure standing behind me. I pretend not to notice. The figure slowly reaches out a hand to grab my shoulder. As soon as the hand makes contact, I grab the person's wrist, twist their arm so that they're forces to turn around, and then ram them into the opposite wall. I snap my fingers, causing my sword to appear in a pillar of flame in my hand. It's a pretty standard sword, about three feet long, with a red jewel in the hilt. Blaze has one herself. They're passed down through each generation of guardians, both to help in combat and strengthen the bond that they share. It also makes a great back scratcher!

"Hello Silver, long time no see!" I say with a grin, placing the sword at his throat. Silver, otherwise known as Samuel, growls in his throat.

"Bastard!" he grunts as I push him harder against the wall.

"What's wrong? Got tired of being someone's bitch back in prison?"

"YOU DID THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouts. In a sudden burst of energy, he kicks me and sends me flying backwards into the wall. I slump to the floor and drop my sword. His hands begin to glow, meaning he's using telekinesis. My teleporter flies out of my pocket and into his hands. He throws it on the ground and smashes it into a million little pieces. Well, I'm now officially fucked! I jump up and whistle. My sword flies back into my hand, and a fireball forms in my other. Silver smirks, his own hands glowing. Bathroom appliances begin to swirl around him. I throw a fireball at him, but the towel dispenser blocks it. The very same dispenser flies at me like a missile and nails me square in the face. I once again fly back into the wall, blood flowing freely from several wounds on my face. I roll over onto my stomach and reach for my sword, but Silver stomps on my wrist before I can do that.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" he asks rhetorically.

"Yep." I say with a disinterested tone. He growls.

"Has anyone told me that you can be so annoying? I'll tell Blaze that you died sprawled out on the ground like a coward." Silver says. The mirror on the wall shatters, the shards hovering over me. At Silver's command, they'll fly down and stab me like several razor sharp knives. Oh well, might as well have some fun, right? Thankfully, Silver sets me up for the perfect insult…

"I wonder if Blaze likes bondage, because once I have her that's all she'll be doing!" Silver cackles. I grin.

"Actually, she does, if you were wondering." I say.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah dude, she loves it."

"YOU BASTARD! I WANTED TO HAVE HER GIFT!"

"You snooze, you lose pal. Do you want me to tell you her favorite position?"

"What? NO! I want you to die!" Silver shouts angrily. MWAHAHAHA! Mission accomplished. The shards are just about to come down, when the door flies open.

"THE FUCK YOU DOING?" Johnny shouts. He rushes forward and slugs Silver in the chops before anything can happen. Silver staggers back and gives me the opportunity to jump back to my feet. I take my fighting stance next to Johnny, sword drawn and fireball ready. He gives me the ultimate WTF look.

"The fuck? How're you doing that?" he asks in surprise. Brilliant, my secret is officially out!

"No time to explain, J.J., just help me waist this fucker."

He gives me one last glance before raising his fists. "Alright, let's do this."

"Be careful, he has telekinesis."

"SAY WHAT?"

"GET HIM!" I shout and lunge for Silver. He ducks a swipe from my sword and tries to deliver an upper cut to my chin. I block and bring my flaming fist around, landing a left hook on him. He staggers into the wall. Johnny shrugs before coming in. He savagely kicks Sliver in the face as he's standing up. Silver falls back on his back, but Johnny doesn't let up. He jumps on top of Silver and begins to wail on him. Damn, get owned! I should really stop making racist jokes about him…

"YOU PEST!" Silver yells and kicks Johnny off him. Johnny flies back, but uses his acrobatic skills to tuck and roll. He stands back up, ready for more.

"You kick like a pussy, cracker!" he says. Sliver growls and stands back up. He now has a black eye and several bleeding wounds. He wipes the blood from himself and sends a faucet flying at him. I snap my fingers, melting the faucet before it can hit. Silver snarls and runs for the door.

"Make no mistake; you will not leave this school alive! Same goes to you too, blackie!" he says before running out the door. J.J. and I stare at each other for a few moments.

"The fuck was that all about?" he asks, a slight hint of terror in his voice.

"It's a long story- look; we have to get the fuck out of here. My back up teleporter is at my house. We need to get it and warn Blaze." I say.

"Warn who?"

"Never mind! We just have to get out of here. They're coming after you too." I say. I turn and head for the door. "And J.J.?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you tell ANYBODY about this. Got it?"

"Got it." Johnny says before heading out the door. And that was how it all started…

**AN: Fire assassin, you won! PS- your pen name sounds really fucking awesome. Read and Review!**


	3. Jailbreak

**AN: Alright, let's get this show on the road. In this chapter, we will put my new music system to the test! Feel free to leave a rating of it in a review, and tell me any bugs that need to be fixed!**

**PS- To clear up a common rumor, I ****DO NOT**** believe in the 2012 prophecy. I only used it as a plot point because I thought it would coincide well with the Xorda attack. Now that we have that out of the way, let us continue the story.**

(JPOV, cafeteria)

"Man, how're we ever gonna do this? There's a fuckin' police officer at every entrance!" I whisper urgently at the shadowy lunch table. Wyatt and I sit side by side, planning our escape. I bring my slice of pizza up to my mouth, but Wyatt stops me.

"Don't, it's poisoned." He whispers, still watching Samuel, Mr. Nega, and Mr. Robotnik.

"How do you know?"

"Cyanide smells like almonds when it's wet." He says. At the news, I throw down the slice.

"You still haven't told me why these dudes want you dead."

"It's too long of a story to tell here. I'll explain everything in due time." Wyatt says. Damn, if you say so, Mr. Mysterious…

(WPOV)

Thinking…

Thinking…

Thinking…

Oh screw it, it's hopeless! How the hell are we gonna bust outta here? Wait, one of the police officers walks into the bathroom, leaving us a straight shot to the front doors! I nudge Johnny.

"J.J., I've got our way out of here!" I hiss. He nods and we stand up. We begin walking briskly towards the doors to the cafeteria. We're just about to walk out the doors when…

"And where do you think you're going, Mr. Evans?" Eggman asks, walking up to us with Nega and Silver in tow. I growl in my throat.

"You know perfectly well where, fat ass." I growl, making Johnny chuckle. Eggman snarls and grabs me by the shirt.

"You listen here, boy, I- OWOWOWOW!" he cries. Hey Eggman, your pants are on fire! He lets me go just long enough for me to shove him down.

"RUN!" I cry to Johnny. He gets the memo and we both haul ass out of the cafeteria.

**(Jailbreak- Thin Lizzy- none)**

**(Opening power chord)**

"Where are we going to run to?" Johnny asks.

"Where the hell do you think? My truck!" I reply.

"Got it."

"Hey you!" A man's voice calls from behind. I look back and see one of the police officers chasing us.

"Shit." Johnny and I mutter at the same time. We push ourselves to go a little faster. The front doors are in sight. It's a straight run to freedom, only fifty feet in front of us!

"I got 'em!" another officer yells, blocking the doors and drawing his baton. Johnny and I skid to a halt and search frantically for another route.

"This way!" Johnny says, tugging me towards the stairs. As we go up, I pull the fire alarm lever. The loud buzzer resonates through the school.

**(Chorus)**

As we reach the top of the stairs, students begin to file out of their classrooms and head down them. They effectively block our pursuers and buy us about a minute as they shove their way up.

"GET BACK HERE!" they shout. I motion for Johnny to follow and hook a right, as another officer was coming from the left. Now we have three men after us. We sprint down the hallway, and take a left. At the end of this hall, we find that it's a dead end!

"In here!" I say, dragging Johnny into a janitor's closet. Johnny shoves a book case in front of the door.

"Great, now how are we going to get out of here?" Johnny growls while listening to the cops' futile attempts to bust down the door. I search the room for a means of escape, and find a ladder leading to a hatch in the ceiling. Of course, we'll use the roof!

"Let's go, J.J.!" I say, climbing up the ladder.

**(Chorus 2)**

Johnny begins to climb _just_ as the cops finally break through the door. Once on the roof, I slam the door in their face. Now where do we go from here?

"I have one idea…" Johnny mutters, looking at the flag poles in front of the school. They just so happen to rise high enough to jump out and grab.

"Y-You can't be serious! You know I hate heights!" I stutter nervously, thinking about what could happen if I missed. Johnny face palms.

"It's either this, or be someone's bitch in prison. I'm pretty sure that they like little white boys like you." he says with a roll of his eyes. The hatch suddenly bursts open, and the three police officers begin to climb out.

**(BREAK OUT!)**

"GO! GO! GO!" Johnny shouts, sprinting full speed for the flag poles. Johnny and I are neck and neck. I hear the footfalls of the cops behind us. The ledge grows nearer and nearer by the second. Suddenly, I get a full view of the ground far below, and I skid to a halt. Johnny flies off the ledge and grabs one of the flagpoles, sliding down into the bushes. I stand on the edge, starring timidly down at the concrete. I can't do this! What if I miss?

"GET HIM!" One of the cops yells. I hear them, and they're getting closer by the second! Oh God, what do I do? If I stay, I get arrested! If I jump, I could die!

DO IT, YOU PUSSY! DO IT! You've been through about a million near death experiences in the past year, and now you're going to pussy out from a simple jump?

But my legs stay still.

"WYATT, THEY'RE BEHIND YOU!" Johnny shouts urgently. That's what sparks it. As if on instinct, my fears disappear and I launch myself off the roof, aiming at the left flagpole. Time seems to slow to a crawl as I sail forward, arms and legs flailing.

Closer…

Closer…

I got it! I feel my fingers graze the cool metal and I don't hesitate to wrap my arms and legs around it in a death grip. I quickly slide down the poles and land in the bushes, right in front of a large crowd of astonished on-lookers. I stand next to Johnny and brush myself off, body trembling profusely from the ordeal.

And that's about when we notice the fire fighters, ambulances, and cop cars behind the crowd. The cops shout and point at us, pushing through the sea of students. Johnny and I run to the right, making a beeline for the parking lot. He vaults over a bench, while I simply run around it. We weave in between the cars until we come upon my F-250. Johnny, in order to save time, dives head first into the bed of the truck. I hop behind the wheel and rev the engine to life. I floor the accelerator, causing my tires to squeal and kick up smoke. Finally they get grip and I rocket out of the parking lot like a bullet. Up ahead, on the lone road, a single cop stand in our way. He reaches into his holster for his gun. I look him dead in the eye and push my speed up to 110 MPH. There's no fucking way that some hot-shot cop is going to ruin our escape plan! Well, it wasn't really a plan, in hindsight. But you know what I mean!

Finally, when we're about fifteen feet and closing, the cop gets smart and dives out of the way. I simply smash through the gates at the front of the school and we're home free!

**(End)**

I almost blew the whole escape. I mean COME ON! I've almost been killed hundreds of times, yet I'm scared to jump a seven foot gap? I need to find a way to get over my fear of heights. Then after that, my fear of snakes too…

(JPOV)

I pick myself up off the bed of the truck, looking around. We're on the freeway going about 100 miles an hour! I tap on the back window, and Wyatt lowers it. I climb into the back seat, glad to be back in the safety of the cab.

"Will you slow the fuck down?" I ask frantically.

"No can do. We have to get to the castle and warn Blaze before it's too late!"

"Warn who now?"

"Never mind, you'll see for yourself!" he shouts, overtaking a minivan and blaring his horn. Jesus, I haven't seen him this uptight since I gave him some of my family's famous hot wings…!

(WPOV)

…Finally we make it back to my house. I slam on the brakes as we pull up and jump out of the car, not bothering to shut the door.

"Wyatt, just fucking tell me what the hell's going on! How're you able to control fire? Who were those people?" Johnny asks all at the same time. I stop and grab him by the throat.

"Johnny, shut. The fuck. Up." I growl before releasing him. I sprint through the door.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" My mother asks as I run through the living room.

"No time to explain mom!" I call, running past her with Johnny at my heels. We run upstairs to my room and I dive under my bed for the back- up teleporter.

"What the fuck is that?" Johnny asks timidly as the portal to blaze's world opens up.

"Just get in! I'll explain as we go through!" I say, diving head first. Johnny hesitates before doing the same.

"Alright, so what the fuck's going on?" he asks, crossing his arms as we fall through the matrix.

"Well, it all started about a year ago on a Thursday…"

(JPOV)

"… And THAT'S why those people are after me." Wyatt finishes. I stare at him in upmost shock.

"So you're telling me that Sonic the Hedgehog isn't really some lame ass video game from the 90's and that those people we ran into were human versions of them. AND that we're IN the Sonic universe, just thousands of years in the past?" I ask. Wyatt nods in response.

"Yes. And the reason for my pyro kinesis is that I became guardian over a group of powerful gems called the Sol emeralds, which are the Sol dimension's version of the Chaos emeralds."

"And who's Blaze again?"

"The purple cat, if you don't remember." He replies. Oh yeah, now I remember! It's been so long since I've played an STH game…

"Here we go!" Wyatt shouts. I watch with both fascination and horror as red fur begins to cover his body and his ears grow more angular and cat like. Next, he grows a muzzle, and then his clothes disappear, leaving him in white gloves and red sneakers. And where the hell did his dick go?

Wait, I feel funny. I feel like there's something inside of me, trying to get out! Oh God, what's this? Brown fur begins to sprouts all over my body. I look up and see quills forming on my head. They're also brown, but with blue stripes. My short hair begins to grow longer, and my clothes disappear as well.

Aw fuck, I've been turned into a she-male too…!

(WPOV)

"Get ready for a hard landing!" I call as I see the portal beginning to open. Johnny nods and we brace ourselves. We fly out of the portal and land in a roll. We stand up, brush ourselves off, and survey the area.

The castle is directly behind us. Home sweet home! And there's the beach!

"What the hell is this?" Johnny asks in shock, looking from himself to me. We've both been turned into Mobians, it seems. "What the hell happened to us?"

"We've been turned into Mobians."

"English?"

"Anthropomorphic animals created by the gene bombs. Wait, if you're Mobian, know what that means?"

"What?"

"It means you're another one of the humans that turns into an animal when the gene bombs go off! You appear to have turned into a hedgehog, that's for certain."

"Heh, no shit."

"Knock off the crap, we need to find Blaze." I say and motion for him to follow. "I must warn you. Now that you're Mobian, you can run at the speed of sound."

"No shit?"

"None, just watch, and try to keep up!" I laugh and take off…

(JPOV)

Holy shit! Did you see that? That cat just ran off as a blur! Let's try this out!

I brace myself and sprint as fast as I can. Suddenly, I begin moving faster and faster until everything is just a blur. I catch up to Wyatt and run alongside him.

"HOW'RE WE DOING THIS?" I shout over the wind.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT WE JUST NEED TO KEEP FOLLOWING THIS ROAD UNTIL WE FIND BLAZE!" Wyatt calls back. I nod and focus on the road ahead of me. I doubt a supersonic collision feels good…

(BPOV)

"We need to do this more often!" Soriah giggles as we lay in our beach chairs under the palm trees. I sigh and sip my Dr. Pepper. I usually don't drink soda, but for this I'll make an exception. I only wish that it was made in my dimension too, so that I wouldn't have to wait for Wyatt to bring me some. Mark my words, I _will_ find that recipe!

Alas, that'll have to wait. I already have my top scientists on it as we speak. I smile at Soriah.

"Yes, but then who would watch the emeralds?" I ask. Soriah rolls her eyes.

"Gee, I don't know! If only there were another cat of some sort with red fur who could do it for you!" she says sarcastically. I laugh and take another sip.

"That would work, but Wyatt's always in school! That and I still wouldn't trust him anyways…"

"Point taken." Soriah laughs. She sighs. "Could this day get any better?"

"I don't think so…"

(WPOV)

_BLAZE? BLAZE! WHERE ARE YOU?_

_*Sigh* what is it?_

_EGGMAN, NEGA, AND SILVER ESCAPED FROM PRISON! AND THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!_

_Wyatt, once again, I think you're just over reacting-_

_NO, I'M NOT! THEY TRIED TO FUCKING KILL ME IN SCHOOL TODAY!_ I shout angrily. We skid around a corner and find ourselves on the beach. Up ahead, I see a group of palm trees, and two figures sitting beneath them. Wait, what's this? I also see five more figures sneaking up behind them…!

(BPOV)

Ugh, leave it to Wyatt's paranoid imagination to ruin my day. I think he needs to relax a little, and realize that there's no way that someone could escape from the zone prison!

_BLAZE, BEHIND YOU!_ Wyatt shouts. I focus my mind until I can see through his eyes and see me and Soriah. Behind us are five or so eggbots!

"KYAH!" I grunt, jumping up and decapitating one of the bots with a quick swipe of my sword. Soriah snaps to it and throws three of them far out to sea with her telekinesis. I quickly disintegrate the last one with a fireball. Oh my God, Wyatt was right!

"Blaze!" Wyatt calls from down the beach; I turn and see him and another brown hedgehog rushing towards us. Wyatt and his friend skid to halt, out of breath.

"Gimme… a second…" Wyatt pants while resting his hands on his knees. After a few minutes, he regains his composure. "I hate to tell you _'I told you so'_, but…"

"Shut up." I huff, crossing my arms….

(JPOV)

Holy shit, I'm actually meeting a Sonic character! And all this time I thought it was a crappy video game for four year olds.

I recognize the purple on as Blaze the Cat, but not the fox. Said fox has silver fur, white flowing hair, and a white two piece bikini. Not to mention, but she's also kind of _sexy_, in a way. Actually, she's plain out _gorgeous_! I know it's weird to think animals are hot, but come on! Don't tell me you've never seen a furry pic in your life! Plus, I'm an animal too now.

I just hope it's not permanent. And God damn it, where'd my clothes go?

(WPOV)

"So who's he?" Blaze asks, jutting a thumb over to Johnny.

"This is Johnny, a friend of mine from school. He kinda knows about my secret…"

"He WHAT?" Blaze roars, bursting into flames. I lean over to Johnny.

"To answer your question, THIS is why I always come to school with burn marks!" I whisper fearfully. I rise up my hands in defense.

"Blaze, chill out, he can't go tell anyone because Silver's after him too!" I say. The fires extinguish, but the air is still scalding hot. Blaze glares daggers through me and crosses her arms.

"Alright then. But one question: Shouldn't you be in school right now?" she asks. Fuck, and just when I thought I was off the hook! I chuckle nervously and scratch the back of my head.

"Funny story, actually. You see, we couldn't stay there because Eggman, Silver, and Nega would've kept trying to kill us if we'd stayed, so we…"

"What?"

"We kind of… SET OFF A FIRE ALARM AND ESCAPED FROM THE POLICE, WHO ARE NOW AFTER US AS WELL!" I say really quickly and start taking off down the beach as fast as I can.

"WYAAAAAAAAATT!" Blaze screams from somewhere behind me. I turn and see her only a few hundred yards behind. Which, when moving at the speed of sound, isn't very far. She has a furious glare on her face. Her eyes flash with rage, and in each of her hands is a super charged fireball.

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!

(JPOV)

I stare with the ultimate WTF expression at the two blurs as they grow smaller in the distance. After a few moments, I glance at the fox beside me, who's taken no notice to the murder that's sure to happen.

"Um, shouldn't we help them?" I ask while scratching the back of my head. She doesn't look up from her nail file.

"Nah, this happens all the time. That and I don't want to be the one who incurs Blaze's wrath. That girl has some temper." She says with a wave of her hand.

"Tell me about it…" I mutter. The fox sets down her nail file and looks up at me.

"Johnny, was it?"

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"Soriah."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Soriah." I say nervously. I think Soriah notices, because she giggles.

"What, scared to talk to girls? It's OK, I don't bite!" she laughs. I chuckle nervously and avoid eye contact.

Damn it, this was just made a million times more awkward…

**AN: Alright, we can put this one down in the books. Remember to read and review!**

**PS- Does anyone know why the forums aren't working?**


	4. A day of play and a flight in the night

**AN: Hey guys loved the reviews (Only I kind of wish we could've kept the trend of fourteen a chapter going, but oh well. Easy come easy go!). And just so you know, I love reviews! Whether you think it or not, I read EVERY SINGLE ONE of the reviews you guys send me and take your words to heart (Except for flames). So please, do take the ten seconds or less to slide in a review at least just giving me a few words of encouragement. After all, it's YOU GUYS that give me the drive to write. If no one read these things, what would be the point of posting?**

(WPOV)

I trudge through the doors of the castle, blackened to a crisp from you know who. The foyer of the castle is a large, ornate room with marble floors, a large rug, and several paintings and other luxuries lining the walls. It's the pure symbol of royalty.

"Stupid bond…" Blaze mutters irritably, rubbing her arm. Ha! When she burned me, she felt it too! That's another perk of this bond we share: We feel each other's pain, emotional or physical! It's kind of handy when Blaze is pissed, because it makes her reconsider hurting me.

"There you two are!" Soriah says, walking up to us. I see that she has changed out of her white two-piece and now wears an aquamarine dress and matching stiletto heels. Johnny comes up behind her, watching us with a curious expression.

"Well, I do suppose I should get changed." Blaze sighs, still in her bikini, before walking off to her room and leaving us alone. Soriah looks me over with her usual smirk.

"So how'd it go?" She asks. I sigh with a bemused expression.

"Same as always: She gets mad, chases me, I run, she catches me, and then she hurts me." I say irritably. I mean really, why am I always Blaze's punching bag all the time? I'm kind of starting to get sick of it, if you ask me. Soriah gives me an apologetic look.

"Well, she can't help it, Wyatt. She has the world's strongest temper." She says, putting a hand on my shoulder. But it doesn't raise my mood at all, and I simply shrug off her hand.

"Whatever…" I grumble and walk off towards the bathroom to clean up…

(JPOV)

"What was that all about?" I ask with a confused expression. Soriah sighs and looks at me with sad eyes.

"It's always like this. Blaze gets angered over something Wyatt does, and then she hurts him in some way. Somehow Wyatt stays with her through it all." She mutters, starring down at the floor. I bite my lip and glance around, trying to change the subject.

"So, weren't you going to help me pick out some clothes? I feel awkward without them." I chuckle. Soriah shakes her head, and her usual smile returns.

"Oh yeah, we should get going! There's this new place in downtown that I think you'll like."

"Lead the way, _your highness_…"

(BPOV)

"Fucking bastard… lets out his secret… then he's wanted by the police… idiot…" I grumble under my breath while slipping on my usual robe. I finish buttoning up the lavender top and slip on my gold necklace. I finish retying my ponytail and stand in the bedroom. It's the model princess' room, with full king sized bed, dresser, balcony, and mirror. The walls are painted the exact same shade of purple as my fur, giving it the personal touch. Ever since Wyatt became guardian, it's been referred to as "our" room.

Wyatt…

The mention of his name makes me growl. How could he be so stupid? He could've waited for school to get out before coming here! If he had, the cops wouldn't be chasing him, and we could just go nab Eggman! But _no_, we have to do it the _fun_ way! That cat is the dumbest animal on this planet! I wonder if there's an alternate dimension with a smart version of him. That would be a relief!

And you want to know what else? He broke his freaking teleporter! That's right, _broke_ it! Now he has to use his back up!

I sigh. It's hopeless. I try my hardest to just let it slide, but it's hard for someone like me…

(WPOV)

"Crazy bitch… gets mad over all the small things… Fucking takes it out on me…" I mutter angrily as I scrape the singed fur from my body. Argh! I'm starting to get really sick of Blaze's attitude! She needs to learn to just chill out for a change!

Yeah, I know I could've gone an easier route that didn't involve me getting in trouble with the authorities, but it was a knee-jerk reaction! I panicked, and I did the first thing that came to mind! But on the other hand, what could I do? Let them kill me? Hell. No.

I sigh and wash myself off. I climb out of the tub and shake the water out of my fur before wrapping a towel around my waste. I walk over to the mirror and grab a comb, straightening my hair. I stare into the mirror at myself.

"Why? Why must you be so stupid?" I ask myself in a solemn voice. I shake my head and throw on my shoes, throwing away the towel and heading out the door. In the hall, I run into Blaze. We both have a silent glaring contest before continuing on our separate tasks. At first, I consider heading out to the beach, when my stomach emits a loud rumble.

Oh yeah, I guess I really didn't have lunch. To the kitchen!

(SPOV)

"…Come on! Just come out!" I call with a giggle as I wait outside the men's changing room.

"I feel like a _clown_ in this outfit." Johnny grumbles from inside. I scoff.

"Please, I picked them myself. They're the height of fashion! Not that boys would understand…"

"Ugh, fine…" Johnny mutters before swinging open the door. He now wears black sweatpants, with blue shoes, a matching blue muscle shirt, and blue gloves. I smile and toss him a small band. "What's this?"

"It's for your hair."

Johnny looks at me like I had just killed someone. "You're joking, right?"

"Do it."

"Man…" Johnny groans and ties his hair back in a ponytail. "I feel like a homo…"

"Maybe you are one."

"Shut. Up." Johnny grumbles with a bemused expression on his face. Actually, he's more than bemused, he's downright _pissed_. Ha! If only I had a camera right now!

"Oh, stop being such a baby. Come on; let's go back before Wyatt and Blaze kill each other." I say, motioning for him to follow. He grunts and trudges after me. We head up to the register and pay for his new outfit.

"What do I owe you?" Johnny asks. Quite the gentlemen, isn't he?

"Either $45.95 or one really huge favor." I reply. He shrugs and we leave, walking leisurely down the sidewalk. He shudders after a while.

"Sheesh, this still feels weird…" he mumbles. I giggle and slug his arm.

"Will you chill? I got those on sale!"

"No, not these clothes," he says, rubbing his shoulder. "I meant it feels weird to be a hedgehog, after being a human all my life."

I gasp. "No way, you were a human?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?"

"Well, I didn't know!" I say in defense. He only rolls his eyes and keeps walking. I smile and walk beside him. Just for grins I hold his arm. Oh my God, the look on his face is just priceless! It's so fun to screw with people!

"So…" he says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact.

"So tell me about yourself." I say, letting go. He looks at me and shrugs.

"What's there to tell?" he asks. "I'm just a normal kid from Detroit who ended up at the wrong place at the wrong time."

I laugh. "Come on! There's got to be more than that, right?" I ask. Johnny only shrugs.

"Well, I mean, the most I can really tell you is a long, boring story of moving from Michigan to Texas and meeting Wyatt." He replies.

"Go ahead then!"

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do! Go on, spill it!"

Johnny sighs. "Alright, here goes… Once upon a time there was a boy named Johnny Jackson who lived in Detroit."

I cock my head. "What's Detroit?"

"It's a city back where I'm from. Anyways, I lived there until I was about ten, and that's when my mom got a new job down in Texas as a doctor. So yada yada, five months later, we arrived in the small town of Bentwood. Eventually I met Wyatt at school." Johnny says. I grin.

"You were right, that was boring."

"Hey, you wanted to know."

"Oh chill out," I say while shoving him. "I'm just screwing around! Why do you always take things so seriously?"

"Because you sound serious when you talk." He replies. I scoff and turn away from him.

"I most certainly do not!"

"Whatever…" he says with a roll of his eyes…

(WPOV)

"…Ninety nine, one hundred!" I exclaim, hopping down from the step stool. I toss down the package of turkey and stand next to the massive sandwich that takes up half the kitchen. Lunch is served! I tie a lobster bib around my neck and hold my fork and sword, which also makes a great knife, at the ready and grin from ear to ear. I'm about to pounce the damned thing when…

_You idiot, are making ANOTHER giant sub?_ Blaze shouts.

_Nope, it's a mini sub! Now If you'll excuse me, I'm about to dive and take it on its maiden voyage!_

_Ugh, why bother...?_ Blaze sighs. I can almost picture that bemused stare that she usually wears when I do something stupid. But give me a break, will ya? A guy's gotta eat!

"Hey, is there enough for the both of us?" Johnny asks, walking into the kitchen. Damn it all! Why won't people just let me enjoy my amazing creation in peace?

"Yeah man." I say, drawing my sword and slicing the sandwich in half in a single movement. Damn this thing is useful!

"On three." Johnny says. "One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!" we both shout at the same time and dive into our halves of the sandwich. No, literally, we _dove_ into the sandwich…!

(BPOV)

I sit on the beach, meditating. Doing this every once in a while helps me focus my mind, and expand my control over my abilities. However, just when I'm done clearing my mind, that little buzzer in my head begins to go off.

I growl. The buzzer had only developed a couple of months ago. And it goes off every time Wyatt's doing something unspeakably stupid. I growl in my throat and stand up. So much for meditation, it seems. I walk back into the castle, almost afraid of what I'm to find inside. As I head into the kitchen, the buzzing becomes louder. I turn the corner and see two… OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THOSE THINGS?

…Oh, it's Wyatt and that Johnny person. They've appeared to have grown to the size of blimps, a common side effect of eating a sandwich the size of a limousine all in one bite. They grin goofily and wave at me. I face palm myself as hard as I can, then slowly drag my hand down my face.

"I'm not even going to say anything…" I say. Wyatt grins, and then they shrink back down to their normal size.

"That's a relief! For a second I thought we were going to be turned into **barbequed sandwiches**!" he says, laughing at his pun. I groan and roll my eyes. Leave it to Wyatt to lay on the bad jokes.

"Wyatt, I don't just attack you for every little thing that happens. That's specifically reserved for when you've ticked me off." I sigh. I won't lose my temper this time, I just won't! He gives me an emotionless stare.

"Really now? What about when I was playing jackpot off the high tower? Or when I had too much homework and I couldn't come and '_satisfy'_ you? Or let's not forget earlier today when you burned me for escaping from school with my life, and creating the _tiny_ drawback of having the police after you!" he snarls. I recoil, and am just about to tell him off when he cuts me off. "You know, because if I hadn't tried to escape, I probably would've been killed, and you would've too if I hadn't been there! Let's face it Blaze, you get mad over _everything_, and I'm starting to get sick of being your fucking punching bag all the time!" Wyatt snaps and storms out of the room.

"OH YEAH, WELL…" I begin to shout back at him, but trail off when I can't find anything to say to him. I do not use him as a punching bag! He does idiotic things, and gets punished for it! I don't see anything wrong with that! He's lucky I didn't just up and kill him!

But now that I think of it, could I…?

… Hours roll by, and no one sees hide or tail of Wyatt, and I'm starting to get worried. He hasn't said anything through telepathy since our tiny argument in the dining room, save for a few tiny flashes of stray thoughts, most of them hate filled. I give Johnny a room to stay in, since he apparently is in this with us now. I sigh and button up my pajamas. I slip into bed and pull the coves over me. It feels so… empty without him here to share it with, and not as warm, as I'd grown into the habit of cuddling against him. When I find him, I'm gonna kill him…!

No, no I won't. I couldn't do that…

(WPOV)

Crazy bitch… I'll show her! The portal opens up and I find myself back in the year 2012, my home. I'll show her, I'll show her what an _idiot_ can do! I look out my bedroom window. The police have been here, that's for certain, because my truck's gone, and my room looks like it's been searched. I silently grab a backpack and begin to load it with the necessities. I also change clothes, as the police have probably put out my description. I put three changes of clothes, some basic hygienic items, a few cans of food, and a canteen of water. For grins I put in an empty metal coffee can for boiling water or something like that. I don't really need to worry about weapons or matches, because of my pyro kinesis and sword.

When I'm ready, I slip out of my bedroom window and climb onto a tree branch. It's an old route I use when I sneak out. I scurry soundlessly down the tree using a rope that I'd put there years before. I land on the ground and begin walking…

… I'll show her…

**Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**


	5. A plan forms

**AN: Did you guys like that little plot twist? *GASP* YOU DID? (Even if you didn't, I'm still gonna say you did and continue the story.) Anyways, I'd like to thank CodytheCat45, The Guy in the Background, Satheroth335, Fire Assassin, The Deceiving Shadows, and Nobody Else Has This Name for reviewing. (PS - Oh really? Then how come I have that name too? *Challenge Accepted face*)**

(SPOV)

It's the morning after Wyatt's sudden disappearance, and we sit in Blaze's study. It's a large, circular room with a desk and two chairs right across from it. Lining the walls are several bookshelves lined with limitless volumes.

Blaze paces back and forth furiously in front of the large window behind the desk. The whole time Johnny and I watch her intently, because if she goes on another rampage, I'm taking Johnny as a human shield! Blaze began muttering to herself.

"Where could he be? He took the teleporter with him, and left no note. No one saw him go either. He hasn't said anything for the past twenty hours! What if he's hurt? What if he got captured and killed? Oh God, where is he?" she whispered frantically. I cleared my throat, reminding her of our presence. She whirls around to face me, a tired, worried look about her. Poor girl, I guess Wyatt finally had enough of her temper, huh?

"Blaze, if I may make a suggestion," I say calmly. "How about we call Sonic, or one of his friends? They ought to know where he is." Blaze thinks it over for a few seconds before walking over to the inter-dimensional communicator, which strongly represents a large flat screen television, but it's built to talk to people in other worlds. It's pretty cool stuff, if you ask me. But I've never been the technical type.

Blaze quickly types in a five digit code and waits. The communicator beeps, signaling that it's trying to contact the other end.

"Come on, Sonic, answer damn it!" she growls lowly, crossing her arms. A few more seconds go by before Sonic's flamboyant muzzle fills the screen. Okay, does he ever _not_ smile?

"Hey ya Blaze, what's up?" he asks. Blaze snarls.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! Wyatt's gone!" she snaps, causing Sonic to jump back. Blaze took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm sorry about that, Sonic, but I'm just so worried that he may've gotten into trouble!"

Sonic sighs. "I understand, Blaze. To answer your question, no, I haven't seen him. Don't worry though, we'll be looking for him."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Talk to you later, Blaze." Sonic says before hanging up. Blaze slumps in her chair and rests her head in her hands. Suddenly, she jumps up and walks over to Johnny.

"You, you can fight, right?" she asks. Johnny stares at her, surprised, and then slowly nods. "How well?"

Johnny shrugs. "Pretty well, I guess. I can take a lot of damage, and throw some good punches."

"Not good enough." Blaze says, cutting him off. She turns to me. "Soriah, I'm too busy to train, so you can train Johnny in the skills he'll need to fight whatever may come our way."

"WHAT?" I exclaim in surprise. Blaze growls.

"You heard me, now get to it!" she says and storms out of the room. I sigh and look over to Johnny.

"Well, unless we want to get served at Blaze's next barbeque, I suggest we get to work. Follow me…"

(JPOV)

I nod and stand.

"You lead the way." I say. Soriah leads me out of the office and through the corridors of the castle. Wow, so this is what Wyatt's been sneaking out of school for? Amazing…

"In here." Soriah says, opening the door to a small brick structure on the outsides of a large courtyard with a training ring. I feast my eyes on the largest assortment of weapons in the universe! But wait, where's the pistols? Or the rifles? OH COME ON! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET A M.O.A.B. WITH A SWORD?

"Where's the guns?" I ask, disappointed at the lack of firepower.

"We don't use guns. We've found that they tend to be the cause of chaos, so we did away with them." Soriah replies. She gestures to the racks of weapons. "So, take your pick."

I scan the weapons. There's swords, maces, axes, spears even! Huh, I've kinda always wanted to learn how to use a spear. I reach forward and grab the smooth, cold, metallic handle of the weapon. It's about seven feet in length, with a thin metal handle that ends in a razor sharp steel tip. I give it a tug and it pops out of the rack and into my palm. I quickly turn around to face Soriah. Unfortunately, I forget that there's a deadly weapon in my grasp. Soriah yelps and grabs the shaft of the spear before it can slice through her head. She glares at me.

"Rule number one, always hold the tip _up_." She growls and shoves the end skyward. I blush and stare down at the floor. She puts a hand on my shoulder. "Chill, I understand you've probably never used a spear in your life, but just keep that in mind, okay?"

"Got it."

"Alright then," she says excitedly, yanking her own spear off the wall and expertly twirling it in her hands. "Let's get on some training suits and get to work!"

I gulp. What the fuck did I just agree to…?

(Normal POV)

**(Eye of the Tiger- Survivor- Okay, I'm writing a training montage! Give a guy a break!)**

**(Opening bass)**

"Ready?" Soriah asked, raising her spear into a combat position across from Johnny. They were both in the training ring with protective suits on that turned red when they registered a hit. Johnny timidly stared at the point of her spear, and then awkwardly raised his own.

"R-ready…"

"GO!" the vixen shouted and charged for him.

"NO, WAIT!" Johnny shouted in terror. But it was too late, and Soriah swept his feet out from under him. While he lied on his back, Soriah stabbed him in the chest.

"Tsk, tsk, my student. You still have much to learn…"

**(Add some guitar!)**

"Like this, Johnny." Soriah instructed, showing the hedgehog how to correctly hold his spear. She swung the spear in a wide arc, and then stabbed it forward into the training dummy. She yanked the edge out and stood aside. "Now you try."

"Seems easy enough." Johnny muttered with a shrug and stood before the dummy just like Soriah had. He focused and did as she did, swiping the dummy across the throat and then ramming the end of the weapon into its chest.

"Very good, but I've seen better." Soriah said with her usual smirk.

"Are you _ever_ happy?"

"And just for that bit of lip, we're going to have to spar again."

"Mommy…!"

**(Rising up!)**

"…Good, you're getting better! NOW BLOCK, DAMN IT!" Soriah snapped angrily after stabbing Johnny for the umpteenth time. Soriah may have been a good fighter, but she was a _terrible_ teacher…

(…)

"Now you're getting it! Keep your center of gravity low!" Soriah cheered after narrowly avoiding a swipe to her neck. She stabbed at Johnny's stomach, but he deflected the blow with the shaft of his spear. She grinned. He'd deflected too hard, and got knocked off balance. She stuck the end of her spear into the ground and swung around on it, kicking Johnny square in the jaw and sending him to the ground. She bent down low so that her muzzle was just inches from his. "But you still need to work on keeping your movements light…"

**(Chorus!)**

"Kyah!" Johnny shouted, reciting an attack sequence and finishing off in a battle pose. Soriah grinned and walked over to him, forcing his arm upwards into the right form.

"Better!" She said and sauntered away. "AGAIN!"

"Man…" Johnny groaned

"You wanna spar again?"

"Alright! Alright! I'm going… Jesus...!"

(…)

"There we go! Come on! You've almost got it!" Soriah yipped, going back and forth, trading blows with Johnny. She aimed low and tried to swiped out his feet again, but Johnny hopped up and came back down on the spear head, pinning it to the ground. This forced Soriah to bend over, leaving her vulnerable. Johnny casually stabbed her in the back, causing her suit to go red.

"I win."

"No shit, Sherlock. It was beginner's luck!" Soriah huffed. Johnny smirked cockily.

"Do I get a prize?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that!" Soriah said. She walked up to Johnny and cupped his cheek. Johnny inhaled sharply and went rigid.

_**SLAP!**_

"FUCK!"

"That's for being such a showoff."

**(END)**

(SPOV)

"Alright, you did well." I say to Johnny as we walk back through the castle doors. The sun is beginning to set, and both of us are starving.

"I'm gonna go get cleaned up." Johnny grumbles and heads upstairs. I stand alone in the foyer for a few moments before I hear voices in the dining room. I walk through the halls until I find it, and I'm no way prepared for what awaits me.

Blaze, Sonic, Amy, Tails, Marine, Shadow, Nicole are all gathered around the table, deep in conversation. At my entry, their heads perk up.

"Did you teach him well?" Blaze asks. I nod. "Good, now come here. We need to discuss how we're going to find Wyatt, and defeat both Eggmans and Silver."

"What do we know so far?" I ask, taking a seat next to Shadow. I've never really liked Shadow. He's just so… _depressing_. I mean, yeah, we get it, you lost your friend. But that doesn't mean you have to gasp her name every five seconds like a woman in orgasm! Maria! Maria! Maria! All fucking day long!

"Well," Nicole says. "It's apparent he took Anti with him." she adds with a hint of malice. Who's Anti again? Oh yeah! He's that clone!

"And, the most reasonable place he could've gone is his own time, 2012." Sonic suggests. Blaze stands.

"Then that's where we go." Blaze snarls, standing up from the table. "You guys in?"

"Yeah." I say. Everyone else mumbles their agreement.

"Then it's settled. Everyone get your affairs in order before 10 a.m. tomorrow." Blaze says and heads out of the room. Well, might as well go get cleaned up…

(BPOV, two hours later…)

I find myself running through a grassy field. I know it's a dream, but at the same time, it's real. I've been here before, so has Wyatt. Our bond becomes overactive at night, causing our minds to link our dreams. For instance, if Wyatt's somewhere else, then we can at least talk in our dreams. Right now, I'm heading towards a small dot on the horizon. It's Wyatt. He stands on the top of a hill with his back to me. I can sense his anger coursing through him. I walk up silently behind him and sit beside him. He doesn't even acknowledge my presence. Instead, he stares straight ahead with a stoic, angered face. I sigh and stare out over the horizon too.

"Wyatt…" I whisper.

"…"

"Wyatt, please…"

"…" his silence is unbearable. I pull him into a rib crushing hug.

"You win, okay? I'm sorry!" I say. That's when he finally turns to face me.

"That's it? That's all you can say? SORRY?" he snaps, standing up. I gasp and look up at him. "How about: _I never should've hurt you over the small things_, or, _I realize that you had no other option to escape Eggman_. Did it ever occur to you that I wasn't mad JUST because of the school incident?" he asks and darts away.

"Wyatt…" I whisper, tears starting to form. But then, an idea sparks in my head. No, I'm not sad anymore. "SCREW YOU! YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HELL YOU PUT ME THROUGH WHEN YOU WENT MISSING? OH, THAT'S RIGHT, YOU DON'T FUCKING CARE! WELL FINE, BECAUSE I HATE YOU!"

Oh my God, did I just say that?

Yes, yes I did. Fuck him! If he wants to get himself killed on some lone-wolf suicide mission, that's perfectly fine with me…!

**Well, it looks like Wyatt and Blaze are having couples' spat, Johnny knows his way around a spear, and now, there are TWO Wyatts running amuck in 2012.**

**God, help us all…**

**Read and Review!**


	6. Wyatt and Anti's MISadventure part 1!

**Hey ya folks, just flew in today! My arms are still tired! *BUDUM- CRASH!***

**Well, as we can see, Blaze and Wyatt are pissed at each other! Things may get a little HOT in here! *BUDUM-CRASH!***

**Bad jokes aside, in this chapter we will follow Wyatt and Anti's side of the story! Enjoy!**

(WPOV)

Tuesday, October 2nd, 2012. It's about 11 am, and I've reached the Arkansas/ Tennessee border, which is pretty good considering I only left at 10:30 last night.

How I got this far, you ask? Well, it's really quite simple. You see, I'm kind of scared to use my teleporter, as I've only used it to travel across dimensions, not countries. Not to mention that I can't run at super speed here. To make it simple: I don't know what could happen. So, that being said, I've taken to hitching rides from eighteen wheelers. And _that_ being said, said drivers of said eighteen wheelers have no clue that I'm actually here! It's quite simple actually. You just sit along the road in the bushes, wait for one to come along, make sure it's alone, and then BLAM! You start a fire across the road! The driver stops, thus allowing you time to open the back and hop on in! Once inside, you simply extinguish the fire, and the driver shrugs and continues on!

The air inside the trailer is cold and dense, as to be expected in October. The noise is immense from the highway and engine, and it's pitch black in here. For light, I have a small fire going inside the small coffee can that I brought with me. I really don't need to worry about heat, as I can change my body temperature at will.

I've been sitting in here for the past three hours, ever since Little Rock. Where I'm headed: Virginia. Where _in_ Virginia: 935, Pennsylvania Avenue, otherwise known as: FBI headquarters.

Why I'm heading to FBI headquarters? Well, you see, while back in Austin, I picked up a newspaper. The headline of that paper naturally had to do with my little escape from school. But, it wasn't the _escape_ they were worried about. It turns out, a few minutes after Johnny and I broke out, the whole damn place burned to the ground! Naturally, Johnny and I were blamed for it, and are now wanted for arson. The good news is, everyone made it out, so no murder charges are being pressed. But, I know for a fact that the fire was started in order to frame me, and I know for a fact that it was Silver and his gang. So, after reading, I found out that the FBI was leading the investigation. So my plan is, head to Washington, D.C., find out what I can about the incident, and try to pick up their trail from there.

Hey, don't bash it! If you have a better solution, I would love to hear it!

Suddenly, my IPhone vibrates! It's not from anyone outside this trailer, however…

"Hello?" I answer casually.

"WILL YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE ALREADY? I HATE BEING CRAMMED IN THIS DAMNED THING!" Anti-Wyatt shouts at me through the receiver. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I brought Anti with me! It would be foolish to try and break into one of the most secure locations in the country without an AI!

"Fine."

"Thank God!" Anti-Wyatt exclaims. A stream of binary code flows out of the screen of my IPhone and takes the shape of a human. In a flash of light, there stands the _human_ Anti! He's still an exact clone of me in his human form, but with blue eyes instead of brown. He grunts and stretches, then pops a few joints before sitting across from me. He glares at me intensely. Oh, by the way, he may just not have _agreed_ to come along. To put it shortly… I lured him into a flash drive, and then downloaded him into my phone. So now, I have a highly advanced AI on my side! Oorah!

"Don't look at me like that!" I snap. He huffs and crosses his arms.

"You little bastard! I could've been waking up next to Nicole right now!"

"Why have sex when you can follow me on an action packed adventure?" I ask. Stupid question, I know! But hey, if he's really like me, he'll be pissed for a bit, then cool down.

"Because sex doesn't kill you!" he snaps. I chuckle and stare down into the small fire. "So tell me again why you kidnapped me?"

"Elementary, my fine AI counterpart!" I say in a false British accent. "It would seem such a ludicrous idea to attempt an intrusion of FBI headquarters without an AI that can open any door or work any system, don't you think?"

Anti sighs and lays back against the wall of the trailer, as if resigned to his fate. "Touché, Mr. Evans…"

We both remain silent for a few minutes, lost in thought, before the same idea pops into our heads at the same time.

"When's breakfast?" we ask at the same time. Anti looks at me expectantly.

"Well, what _is_ for breakfast?" he asks. I shrug and reach into my backpack, a small one strap that I dug out of my closet. I rummage around before pulling out a can of fruit and a fork.

"I brought another fork, so we can share." I say. Anti chuckles.

"Fuck that!" he says and goes back into my IPhone. A few minutes later, he comes back out with a three egg omelet with jalapeño peppers, three types of cheese, mushrooms, and sausage. THE FUCK?

"SCREW YOU!" I growl at him as he munches on the delicacy. He only laughs at me and shakes his head. I snarl and grab my fork, and then try to tear off a piece of the omelet. To my great surprise, my fork goes right through it! "What the hell?"

"Sorry, AIs only."

"Fuck you." I mumble and pop open the can of fruit…

(Several hours later)

"…Go fish." Anti says. I groan and reach for another card out of the stack on the floor, adding it to my already hefty collection. Mental note: never play go-fish against an AI. Trust me when I say it doesn't work out very well for you.

Whelp, we've been crammed in this damned trailer among boxes full of God knows what for the past four hours! It's about three O'clock. Or is it four? I think we may have crossed into the Eastern time zone, but I can't say for certain. Suddenly, we feel the truck starting to decelerate.

"Shit…" Anti and I whisper at the same time and start hurriedly packing up our things. Anti quickly goes back into my phone like a good boy, and I stand up. I quickly brush off my jeans, throw my green Under Armour® hoodie on and make sure my black Asics® are nice and tight.

Oh yeah, there's one little drawback to my grand hitchhiking strategy: Getting off the damned thing! It kind of involves waiting for the driver to stop and check his load, then storming out before he can react. You just have to pray to God that the driver can't outrun you.

I hear the cab's door open and slam shut, followed by thick, heavy footfalls coming around the side. Oh shit, he sounds like a big one! I press myself against a particularly large box by the door and prepare to run like fuck. I hear him getting closer…

Closer…

Closer…

**CLICK!** I nearly jump out of my skin at the small noise of the driver unlocking the trailer. Here we go! As soon as the door flies upwards, I don't hesitate. I rocket out of the back of the trailer and fly over the head of a startled man.

"HEY!" he calls in a deep Southern accent. I sprint away from the truck and past a large fueling station that looks to be on the outskirts of a small town. The question of where I am will have to wait, because Larry the Cable Guy is after me! No, seriously, this fat ass looks _exactly_ like Larry the fuckin' Cable Guy! Of all the stereotypical-

**BOOM!**__Comes the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. The bullet whizzed past my right shoulder and nails the nearest tree, sending bark and all sorts of shit flying into my eyes. I glance back again, and sure enough, Larry has a huge ass revolver! It looks to be an S&W .500. In other words: BIG MOTHER FUCKING GUN!

There's no other option. I hook a sharp right into the forest just as another bullet zooms through where my head was just seconds before. Holy hell! This guy's serious! I don't know whether or not I should hope that the police show up, because either way, I'm fucked!

**BLAM!** The truck driver fires one more time. The only thing that kept me from getting hit was a tree root. Luckily, as weird as it sounds, my right foot caught it, causing me to stumble. The bullet went through the hood of my jacket, instead of my actual head. I continue sprinting through the forest and slide down the sides of a deep ravine. I duck down inside and listen. Silence.

_Fuck, that was close!_ I accidently let the stray thought leave my mind.

_Wyatt? _Blaze asks in surprise. I quickly rebuild my mental defenses and push her out of my mind.

Well, now that I'm alive, I can finally answer the question that we've all been wondering: FUCK. AM I?

"Anti." I say. A few seconds pass before Anti's voice floats from my IPhone's external speakers.

"Judging by these maps, we appear to be in Fairview, Tennessee." He says. He comes out of my phone holding a miniature holographic tablet on him. He snaps his fingers and it disappears.

"So… that means we're only a short distance from Nashville?"

"Exactly. So, what are we going to do now, _Einstein_?" Anti asks irritably. I shrug.

"I don't think I wanna try hitching another ride…"

"You big pussy! Alright, let's see here…" Anti mutters, pulling back out his tablet. "Aha! There's a small, private airport just a few miles south of here! Maybe we could hire somebody?"

"See, I knew I could count on you for something!"

"Cocky bastard… alright, get moving!" he commands before going back into my phone. I groan. This is gonna suck_ ass_!

(One hour later…)

"Alright… we made it…" I pant, collapsing against the wall of a large aircraft hangar. I regain my breath and readjust my backpack before walking around to the front. There, working on a small, yet sturdy plane, is a tall, skinny man who appears to be in his late thirties or early forties. He's dressed casually in a golf shirt tucked into a pair of jeans. On his feet are heavy duty work boots, and he wears a pair of Costa Del Mar's on his forehead. I walk up to him and clear my throat. He sets down his wrench and slowly turns to face me. Now I see that he has a clean shaven face, and perfectly white teeth with blue eyes. He pushes a lock of his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes and looks at me.

"Excuse me, is this your plane?" I ask.

"Yes sir, best done plane this side of the Mississippi!" he says proudly. "So what can I do ya for?"

"I need quick transportation. Do you think you could at least get me _close_ to Washington D.C.? I've got money." I say. Mentally I cross my fingers. He looks at me strangely. I'm sure he doesn't get a lot of eighteen year olds dressed like Bear Grilles asking for rides. Finally, he nods.

"Sounds good to me! However, it's gettin' too late to fly, so you'll have to wait a spell. How's about you stay over at my place for the night, and we leave first thing in the morn'?" he asks. I don't hesitate to agree. Hell, after today, he could've offered me a bed of _nails_ and I would've accepted…

(Three hours later…)

Whelp, it turns out the man is named Jackson McFlarin. On the drive to his home, we negotiated a price. For $475, he'll take me to Arlington, Virginia, just a couple of miles from D.C. Upon arriving to his small, but pleasant home, I met his wife Claire, a striking woman with dark brown curls that flow to her shoulders. We had a nice meal of chicken, biscuits, and corn, and then I was instantly tired. Luckily, no one asked about the bullet hole in my hood when Claire offered to wash my clothes. It felt good to take a shower after today's events, as well as to be in a warm bed with fresh clothes. Before I even knew it, I was asleep…

(Two minutes later…)

Oh fuck…

Why do I have to come _here _of all places?

Whelp, here I am, back in that damned meadow, the same meadow where Blaze and I always go when we're apart. Speaking of Blaze, guess who I just fuckin' woke up next to? You guessed it! Johnny Knoxville!

I meant _Blaze_, you dumb ass! As soon as we see each other, we turn in the opposite direction, not speaking a word. After a few minutes, Blaze finally breaks the silence.

"Why did you have to run? Do you know how hard it was to track you down?"

"Is that _all_ you're going to do? Bitch and moan? Wait, what do you mean by '_track you down'_?"

"Well, duh! It was kinda obvious that you headed back to your time, and who could miss THE GIANT FUCKING HEADLINES ABOUT 'MYSTERIOUS FIRES ON INTERSTATE!', OR 'TRUCK DRIVER SHOOTS AT HITCHIKER IN TENNESSEE!'?" she shouts, diving at me and tackling me to the ground. She pins my arms and slams me down for good measure.

"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT NOW EGGMAN MIGHT KNOW OF OUR PRESENCE AND GO INTO HIDING? I THOUGHT YOU HAD A FUCKING BRAIN IN THAT _OVER INFLATED _HEAD OF YOURS!" she snaps. I growl and push her off.

"OH? IF I'M SUCH AN IDIOT, THEN EXPLAIN WHY I ALREADY HAVE A PLAN?" I shout back angrily. Both of our tempers are flaring, and I'm afraid that we might have a pyro kinetic battle in our little dream world. But instead, she crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"What plan? Besides getting yourself killed?"

"I'm going to Washington D.C., for your information!" I shoot back cockily. Big mistake. Blaze's eyes go wide before she starts grinning evilly. I recognize that look, and believe me when I say that you _don't _want her giving it to _you_.

"So that's where you're going, huh? This is easier than I thought!" she giggles. Her whole body begins to glow, signifying that she's waking up in the real world. In a bright flash, she's gone.

ARGH! YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER! YOU FUCKING RUINED EVERYTHING! GRAAAAGH!

**Ouch. Well, someone call a bomb squad, because this chapter just blew my mind! *BUDUM-CRASH!***

**Read and Review!**


	7. Welcome to my world

**AN: I just now realized how similar Wyatt and Blaze are to Aeris and Leo in VG Cats! Have any of you noticed?**

(BPOV)

It's Tuesday, October 2nd, 2012. At least in Wyatt's world it is, which is where we're headed. My crew assembles on the beach. It's a cool, crisp morning, and the sun glows like a fresh orange over the horizon. If only our mission weren't so dire, then we could actually stay around to enjoy it. I don't know if I've mentioned this before, but do you know that Wyatt is the most retarded fuck on the planet?

Yes, it's true! He left us with no clue as to where he was going, and didn't even leave me a message through telepathy! Isn't that just _swell_? GRAAAGH! I'M GOING TO CHARBROIL HIM WHEN WE FIND HIM!

"Uh, Blaze? Ready to go?" Sonic asks, putting a hand on my shoulder. I snap out of my mental rage and turn to face the others.

Well, you can't say that I didn't get lucky. With me I have Johnny, Sonic, Tails, Marine, Nicole, Shadow, and Amy. They will prove to be quite useful in the days, or even weeks, ahead. Unfortunately, Soriah changed plans at the last minute due to an emergency at her castle.

(JPOV)

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Let's do this." Blaze says and procures a small wooden box with flame designs all over it. She lifts the lid to reveal seven multi-colored gems, arranged in a hexagonal pattern. Next, she pulls them out one by one and creates a circle in the sand. We all stare in awe. "Well, are you guys gonna come here or not?" she asks impatiently.

"Oh, of course!" I say, snapping back into focus. I walk into the circle. The rest of the Sonic characters do the same. Jesus this feels weird! To think that for my whole life, I thought that these people didn't exist. Only to find out that they did, and that we lived in the same dimension as them, and that one of my best pals _screwed_ one of them!

Back to the present, Blaze closes her eyes and hold her hands out from her body. She appears to be in deep concentration. I lean over to Tails.

"What's she doing?" I whisper. Tails only shrugs and continues watching her curiously. Suddenly, Blaze speaks.

"To answer your question, Johnny, I'm performing a ritual used by guardians of old to travel dimensions. However, it would be _easier_ if there was _another_ present." She snarls venomously. Everyone in the vicinity cringes. Holy shit! Now I know why Wyatt bailed! If _she_ was _my_ girl, I'd have been charged with domestic violence after the first date!

Suddenly, the gems begin to glow. Then, like a sprout in a garden, fire begins _oozing_ out of each. The flames grow larger, and form a massive dome around the circle. Damn!

Then, the world begins to spin. Slow at first, but then faster. The odd thing is that I don't even feel it. The spinning grows so fast that I can't even distinguish solid objects anymore! Everything's a blur of different colors. I hear air whooshing past my ear.

As soon as it starts, it stops. I find myself in the middle of a large, grassy expanse. Huh, something seems _really_ familiar about this…

Oh my god! It's Wyatt's ranch!

(BPOV)

"Whoa, that was trippy…" I hear Tails mutter.

"Quite an experience, if I say so moyself!" Marine exclaims.

"Where are we?" Shadow and Nicole ask at the same time.

"Sonic? Where are we?"

"I don't know, Amy." Sonic replies. The whole scene is one of confusion. I wheel around to face them, but only to find a group of bewildered looking humans!

HOLY HELL! WHAT HAPPENED TO EVERYONE?

"My god, what happened?" I exclaim, pointing at them. A tall, skinny teenage boy with dark blue eyes and slicked back brown hair gives me a confused look.

"Blaze, what are you- WHOA MY GOD YOU'RE A HUMAN!" Sonic shouts in surprise, pointing at me.

"Look at yourself!" I say, just as creeped out. Sonic, or at least the human Sonic, walks over to a large pond and looks at his reflection. He stares in shock at his new form, and slowly brings a hand up to his face. I slowly walk up to his side, afraid to see what happened to me. I look down into the pond and see an astonished woman with golden irises and dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears my exact same clothes, even the shoes with the fuzzy lining.

And speaking of clothing, I just now noticed something. SONIC DOESN'T HAVE ANY CLOTHES ON! GOD, I DID _NOT_ NEED TO SEE THAT!

"Sonic, you're naked!" I shout and turn away from him. I hear a yelp of surprise from behind, and the sound of rustling.

"Why is there a human running around naked?" I hear Shadow ask. Nicole's own surprised voice rings out shortly afterwards.

"OH MY GOD! SHADOW, YOU'RE NAKED- I MEAN- YOU'RE A HUMAN! YOU'RE ALSO NAKED!" Nicole shouts, making a gagging sound. Another yelp of surprise. I slowly turn around, making sure to keep my eyes focused _only_ on Shadow's upper body.

An extremely tall, extremely muscular man glares back at me. He has jet black hair fashioned in a mullet, with red stripes here and there. He looks like the ultimate emo.

"Jesus Christ! I did _not_ need to see that!" Johnny, an African American boy with a red t-shirt and black shorts says. He covers up his eyes.

"Blaze, what's happened to us?" Nicole asks. She's a Caucasian woman with her usual black hair and braids, with her usual dress and sandals. I glance over at Amy, a petite girl with short, black hair and her usual red dress.

"Obviously, we've been humanized…" I reply. I think it over for a second. "Wait, we're in Wyatt's world, meaning we traveled back in time, before the Xorda attack. That means that our genetic structures rearranged themselves to match that of this time zone."

"I see…" Nicole says and walks over to the pond to look at herself. She makes a pose and smiles. "I wonder if Anti would like this form."

I smile and shake my head, then face Johnny. "Where are we?"

Johnny looks around. "Definitely Wyatt's ranch. I recognize the pond." He says finally. I stiffen is surprise and glance around. _This_ is Wyatt's home? Huh, a lot nicer than I pictured.

"Alright. We're gonna need transportation, clothing, and money…" I mutter to myself. Johnny raises his hand."

"We can go to Wyatt's house. There's no one there at this time of day." He says. I nod and take off my robe, leaving me in a purple undershirt. I toss it to Sonic.

"Thanks, Blaze." He says and covers himself with it. That's when I freeze…

…Where the hell are Tails and Marine…?

"HOLY SHIT, TAIL'S! YOU'RE ARSE NAKED!" Marine screams. Whelp, there they are! I whirl around and see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy hiding behind a tree, glaring at another blonde girl wearing a green tank top and black shorts. As soon as I lay eyes on Tails, I'm instantly reminded of a surfer boy. My god, even as a human, Tails is so freaking adorable! I've always thought of him like that, but not romantically. He's fifteen, I'm eighteen. Plus, I've already got someone. Yes, I know what I said to him, but I still love him, no matter how bad he hurt me. Back to the present, I resist the urge to laugh and get down to the business at hand.

"Alright, we need to move. Boys, man up and deal with it. We'll have clothes for you soon." I say and begin walking. Johnny stops me.

"Blaze, Wyatt's house is the other way." He says knowingly.

"Oh, um, right! I just got turned around!" I say in embarrassment and walk in the direction I was shown in. We walk for about five minutes before a sizeable ranch house comes into view. Once again, I'm captivated by the beauty of it all.

We walk up to the front door. The house is dead silent, and there aren't any cars nearby. The place is empty. I nod to Shadow, who walks up and knocks the door clean off its hinges with a deft movement. He walks in first, and we follow. We walk into a small, but comfortable living room with a kitchen directly off it. Johnny leads us upstairs, down a hall, and into a room that looks like it was ransacked. I can tell from the rock posters and male clothing laying around that this is Wyatt's room. Jesus Christ, and I thought he was a pig _before_! This place is hideous!

"Alright guys," Johnny says, opening the closet. "Take your pick."

(Ten minutes later…)

I nod, and Johnny steps forward to inspect the boys. We have to make sure that they are %100 authentic humans.

He first looks over Shadow, who opted for a pair of Wyatt's dad's jeans, since Wyatt's didn't fit him, and a black Lamb of God tee shirt. On his feet are his usual rocket shoes, but the time travel tweaked them to look like red and white basketball shoes. Johnny stares at him a while longer before nodding. Shadow is good to go.

Next, he goes to Sonic. Sonic wears a grey Quick Silver® tee shirt and ripped jeans, with blue low top Converse® shoes. Johnny nods again.

Last, Tails. He wears a black under shirt with a light hoodie on top, with torn jeans and a pair of black Vans®. Oh my god! Doesn't he just look like you could squeeze him 'til he popped like a balloon? Johnny nods again. Alright, that's it for the boys. Now for us.

I wear a simple pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt, with a simple pair of running shoes. Johnny nods and looks over to Marine. She didn't even have to change, so he skips her and moves on to Amy, who had to change out of her usual dress and into a pair of grey sweat pants and pink tee shirt with her usual shoes. Johnny nods again. That's all of us.

"We're ready to go!" I say and begin heading out the door, but Johnny stops me again.

"Not quite. We have to change your names."

"Why?"

"How many humans do you know named Shadow, Tails, Sonic, or Blaze?"

"Point taken. I guess I'll be Brittany." I say.

"My name is normal, so I guess I'll be Nicole Griffin." Nicole says.

"I'll be Marine McCarthy." Marine says.

"My name's fine." Amy says.

"I'll just use my real name, Miles Prower."

"I'll be Shaun." Shadow mutters with a shrug.

"As for me, I'll be Scott the hedgehog!"

"Sonic, you aren't a hedgehog anymore. Pick a real last name." I say in annoyance.

"Oh! Okay! Let's see here… I'm Scott O'Reilly!"

"Perfect…"

"Yay! Let's go!" Sonic says and runs out the door. We all groan and follow. There's one more question to be answered; How the hell are we going to get where we're going? I ask Johnny this, and he snaps his finger.

"This way." He says and leads us to a massive garage beside the house. Inside, we find a whole array of vehicles, from cars to tractors. We weave in and out of the maze of steel before reaching a large, black Lincoln Escalade.

"No way," I say in disbelief. "Wyatt has one of these?"

"Actually it's his mother's, but she rarely uses it."

"Awesome! I call shotgun!" Sonic yips and runs for the door. I grab his by the back of the shirt and toss him back.

"Ahem, ladies first!" I say and climb into the passenger seat. Sonic huffs and goes to the back. "Johnny, since no one else here has a driver's license, you drive."

"With pleasure. I've always wanted to drive an Escalade." He says excitedly. Everyone in the car begins snickering. "What?" he asks. Then, he gets the joke, and becomes infuriated. "OH MY GOD, IT'S NOT BECAUSE I'M BLACK FOR FUCK'S SAKE! IT'S JUST A NICE CAR!"

"Sorry, we couldn't resist!" we all laugh. Johnny grumbles under his breath and starts the car up.

"Um, Blaze?"

"Yes, Tails?"

"There isn't enough room for all of us. Shadow takes up two seats." He says. I see Shadow growl. I sigh.

"Then it looks like you and Marine will have to ride in the _very_ back." I say. Both of their jaws drop.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"Man." They groan and climb over the very back row of seats and into the area where groceries usually go. Johnny backs the SUV out of the garage and takes off down the loan dirt road that cuts through the pastures. Time for an idiot hunt…

(Five hours later…)

Ugh, let me out of this fucking thing! It's about three o'clock, and we're about halfway through the state of Tennessee. Never before have I seen such sights. We stopped for lunch in Little Rock, stretched a little, then went on our way again.

Where are we going, you ask? Well, right before we left Austin, I picked up a newspaper that said something about "Mysterious Fires on Interstate" and instantly knew that Wyatt was behind it. I took a map of the U.S. and drew an X at all the places on the map where the fires were reported, and created a trail leading Northeast. So, the plan is to follow the trail, and effectively find Wyatt.

So far, there's been no further activity. I lay my head on the window and watch the country side go by. It's so peaceful out here, and helps take my troubles away. That's when it happens.

_Shit, that was close!_ Wyatt's voice pants in my head. I nearly jump out of my chair.

_WYATT?_ I call back, to which he doesn't respond. I sigh. He's gone again.

"What's wrong, Blaze?" Amy asks. I shake my head.

"It's nothing, just a weird dream…" I say. I feel my stomach rumble a little. "Hey Johnny, how far until the nearest town, we're starving."

"Just a couple miles. Chill." He says. Sure enough, a couple minutes later, we pull off the interstate and enter a small town called Fairview, Tennessee. We find a KFC at a gas station. Trust me, laughs were had when it was Johnny who pointed it out. To our great surprise, we find the place swarming with cops. I instruct Johnny to cover his face and I roll down my window. A police officer walks up to us.

"What's happening?" I ask the man. He glances back at the scene, where a fat truck driver is talking to a bunch of other officers while standing next to his truck.

"That guy back there opened the back of his truck to check on his load, and when he did, some crazy hitch hiker jumped out and ran. The driver assumed that the unknown suspect had stolen something, so he shot at him. So far, we don't know who it is. All we know is that he got away." He says. I feel myself sigh in relief. So he's still alive, good!

"Thanks, officer."

"Anytime, Ma'am." The officer says before turning and leaving. I face Johnny.

"Change of plan. Find us a cheap motel, something out of the way. We can't stay here, otherwise the cops will recognize you." I order. Johnny doesn't hesitate to obey…

(SOPOV)

Ugh, it feels good to be out of that god forsaken car! We ditched the KFC and drove around town until we found a flea bag motel to stay at for the night. We had a nice dinner of pizza, then went back to our room. Amy and I have the bed, Tails and Marine have the fold out couch, Shadow settled for an armchair, and Blaze, Johnny, and Nicole all set up pallets on the floor. I lay down next to Amy and drape and arm around her waist from behind. She melts into my embrace with a smile.

"I love you, Sonic." She says.

"I love you too, Amy." I reply before falling asleep. Unfortunately, as soon as I do fall asleep, I'm shaken awake by Blaze. It's suddenly morning, and bright sun streams through the window.

"What, Blaze? It's too early…"

"Get up, we're leaving." She says urgently.

"Where to?"

"Washington, D.C. …"

**AN: Sorry for such the lengthy update time, but I kinda had a hectic schedule the past few weeks and I never really had time to type this up. Read and Review, and HAPPY SPRING BREAK!**


	8. Wyatt and Anti's MISadventure: part 2!

**AN: Hello readers! GUESS WHAT? I HAZ A NOO STOREH (I have a new story, for those of you who don't read lol cats). It's called **_**Shadows in the Dark**_**. If you could pop by and leave a review, I would love it!**

**Wyatt: Why should they?**

**Uh, cuz… if you don't, I kill a kitten. If you do, I save a kitten.**

**Blaze: That's awful!**

**Wyatt: I agree.**

**Blaze: WYATT? THERE YOU ARE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!**

**Wyatt: *Runs away* RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE PURPLE CAT WILL KILL US ALL!**

**Blaze: GET BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!**

(WPOV)

"HOLY SHIT!" I shout, gripping the seat as the tiny airplane jolts big time. It's Wednesday, October 3rd, 2012, and I'm currently in Hell! I've often wondered what Hell was like. Who'd have thought it was a tiny prop driven plane with only enough room for four people, one and a half miles in the air, in heavy turbulence, with only some back country hick to talk to?

Jackson grins at me from the pilot's seat, taking his eyes off the sky and causing my heart rate to jump up _another_ beat!

"First time to fly?" he jokes. I glare at him.

"No, but I'm used to people who can actually _fly_!"

"Aw, don't you start blaming me now," he says with a wave of his hand. "It's just a turbulent day! The weather reports said that this would be the worst day to fly around the Washington, D.C. area!"

"Great…" I groan sarcastically. I lean back in my seat and shut my eyes. I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone. "_Anti_." I whisper.

"What?" he asks. "You just woke me up."

"Don't give me that shit! AIs don't have to sleep." I growl.

"Yeah, we do, dumbass," he shoots back irritably. "What do you think _sleep mode _is for?"

"Well played…"

"Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" he asks. I glance up at Jackson, and then look back down at the screen.

"What would be my chances of survival if I jumped?" I ask. No, seriously, I'm considering it. I can't take any more of this shit!

"Weeeell…" Anti replies, pausing to think it over. "Your chances of survival would be approximately %0.000000000000001. I say it's worth the risk. But first, am I in your will?"

"No."

"Then I would heavily advise against it! At least until you put me in your will!" Anti says quickly. I roll my eyes.

"Son, are you talking to your phone?" Jackson's voice rings out, bringing me back to the present. I look up and see Jackson staring at me with a bewildered expression. Shit…

"Uh, no… I'm uh… I'm uh… playing with the Talking Tom app!" I say quickly. Jackson raises an eyebrow as if skeptical. "Wanna try?"

"Sure." Jackson replies. I hand him the phone. He quietly whispers into it, and then waits for the higher pitched playback. When it comes, it makes me want to burn the plane to ashes…

"Yeah, I agree, he is a crazy little fuck." Anti says knowingly from the phone. Jackson jumps about a mile into the air- or at least, a mile above the plane- and stares at the phone in shock. Without thinking- surprise, surprise!- I wrench the phone from his grasp and grab for the door.

"Thanks for the ride!" I call over the sounds of rushing wind and launch myself out.

"YOU CRAZY SON OF A BITCH! YOU ACTUALLY JUMPED!" Anti shouts angrily from my phone as I fall through the heavens. My breath gets caught in my throat when I see the ground all the way down. Wait, why'd I jump if I'm scared of heights…?

…

…

…

HOLY SHIT I'M GONNA DIE!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Anti and I scream at the same time as we fall. Anti actually comes out of the phone just to cling to me while screaming. Goodbye, cruel world! Blaze, I still love you! Hookem, you're an asshole! Anti, you're an asshole too! To my reviewers, thanks a lot! To my haters, go fuck yourself with a pineapple! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

"WYATT! DO SOMETHING!" Anti screams, clinging to me desperately. He's right! I have to snap out of this! It's time to get over my fear of heights!

"ANTI, GET BACK IN THE PHONE!" I shout over the sounds of the wind. He stops screaming and looks at me before going back in.

"What're you gonna do?"

"Something that I've been thinking about for a long time…" I mutter and spin my body so that I'm hurtling towards the ground head first. I put my hands to my side and lock my knees. It's time to try out this little trick I've been thinking of for the past few months…

**(Out of Control- Hoobastank- there will be no intervals, this whole song's perfect for this!)**

"I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Anti says. I narrow my eyes and glare at the ground below, as if challenging it. Huh, I guess I really did get over my fear of heights!

I focus my powers, and will powerful streams of flame to shoot out of my palms and feet like jets. I guess the best way to explain it would be to say it's exactly like how Iron Man flies.

Time to put it to the test! I raise my head and bend my body to fly straight. Suddenly, the sensation of falling goes away, and I feel myself accelerating forward. HOLY SHIT! IT WORKED! And I can _fly_ now, BIYATCH!

"WOOOHOOOO!" I cheer, doing a barrel roll.

"HOLY HELL! HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING THIS?" Anti shouts.

"I JUST DID IT!" I shout. "WHICH WAY TO D.C.?"

"HEAD EAST FROM HERE!" he commands. I jerk my body to the left and rocket off in that direction. If I had to estimate how fast I'm going, I'd say at _least_ two hundred miles an hour. THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!

"Shit…" I mutter to myself as I see my shoes melting off. Note to self: BUY FIRE PROOF SHOES! I do a massive loop and continue flying. This rocks!

(Ten minutes later…)

I race over the tall trees that surround D.C. It's a really cloudy day. So far no one's seen me, at least I think. It's kinda hard to tell when you're flying by at over two hundred miles per hour. When I was younger, I always dreamed about being able to fly…

Actually, I didn't. You are never going to believe this, but I used to dream about-

"Take us down here." Anti commands. Oh well, I'll have to tell you later, because I've got shit to do. I Aim myself at the ground, where there's a dark alley in between the buildings. You see, I haven't exactly _perfected_ the landing, shall we say, and I necessarily wasn't prepared for a two hundred mile per hour crash landing- Oh fuck it all, I ate my shit!

"OW! DAMNIT!- SHIT!- FUCK!- GOD!- AH!" I shout in mid-air while bouncing along the concrete. Good thing that nice, soft _BRICK FUCKING WALL_ was there to stop me!

**CRASH!** I slam into the side of the building, creating a hole in the wall about the size of a hockey goal.

**(Song end)**

"Ow-ow-ow…" I groan as I roll over onto my stomach and pick myself up. I take stock of my body, and find that it hurts to move my left wrist, there's a huge, openly bleeding gash going down the length of my forearm, I've got a nosebleed, and to top it off, several little cuts and bruises all over.

Well, that went better than expected…

I hear movement in front of me. I look up and see several surprised men and women starring in shock at me. And they have good reason to. Never mind them, I _have_ to get out of here before someone calls the cops!

"Excuse me," I say casually, wiping away some of the blood that dribbles out of my nose and down my face. "Would any of you know where the nearest C-store is?"

"T-two blocks f-from here, down 17th Street…" A small woman in her early twenties says timidly. I nod to her and turn to leave.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the wall! But hey, at least you guys aren't paying for it!" I say quickly before taking off down the street. I have some first aid gear in my back pack, sure, but not enough for my injuries. Sure enough, there's a corner store exactly where the woman said it would be. I walk up to the front doors, but stop dead in my tracks.

Inside, behind the counter, is a wanted poster with my name and picture on it. Shit, that's out of the question. I turn and walk around to the back of the store, where no one will notice me. I sit against the wall and pull out my phone.

"Anti, I need some help."

"With what?"

"Can you maybe hack into the store's alarm and power supply?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need supplies, and there's a wanted poster in there."

"Fine, let me see…"

(Meanwhile…)

The cashier stood, bored, behind the counter in the small corner store. It was the middle of the day, when no one would come in, and that left him to simply stare out the window all day. So far, the only sign of life he'd seen was a hooded kid. He didn't even come in. Actually, he had stopped and quickly ran away.

Alas, that would all change very soon…

There was a silent beep, a crash, and then suddenly the lights went out. The cashier jumped out of his skin and quickly scanned the now dark store for trouble. He heard the back door fly open and saw a blurred silhouette race through the store. Then, as soon as it appeared, it flew out the front door.

In panic, the cashier reached for the phone to call the police, but the line was dead! And for some reason, the alarm that automatically went off if someone entered through the back wasn't working either!

Then, like nothing happened, the power returned, the alarm started going off, and the phone rang.

"911 operator, what's your emergency?" a woman's smooth voice demanded from the ear piece. The cashier groaned and fainted…

(WPOV)

I pant heavily as I sprint down the crowded sidewalk, away from the store. I hear sirens, and shortly after three police cars race by. I have to find a place to hide, _now_. Quick, before anyone sees me! I dart to the left and into a shadowy alley, away from the curious stares of people going about their daily business. I run down to the end and take another left, further hiding me from view. It's a dark dead end, with dumpsters in it. Perfect. I sit down behind a dumpster and tear off my hoodie and shirt. I wince from the pain all over. It's not intense, but it's still enough to grab my attention.

I reach into the small plastic bag full of my newly acquired "supplies" and pull out a box off cotton swabs and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. I pour a little of it on a swab and dab the larger cuts with it. This causes them to sting even more, but at least it's working. Next I take a look at my wrist. It appears to have swelled, and it's turned a light shade of purple. It's been sprained pretty bad. That's when I reach into the bag and pull out a wrist cast. I open my back pack and pull out some gauze tape, and bind up my wrist tightly. Last, I grab a small bag of ice that I took from the store and rest it on the cast. Huh, I guess I really _did_ remember something from Boy Scouts! Granted, I _am_ an Eagle Scout…

I stick a couple of cotton swabs in my nose to deal with the nose bleed and lay back against the wall. Now that I'm sure I'm not gonna die, I should rest for a bit until it gets dark. Once it does, FBI headquarters, here I come…

**Read and Review!**


	9. A fleeting glimpse

**AN: Hey guys! I have a question. Have any of you ever heard of this place called "Bullritos"? God it's AWESOME! They sell you a fuckin' burrito about LITERALLY the size of a grown man's forearm! The damned thing weighs a pound too! Aaaand, you get to build your own!**

**Wyatt: Sounds good!**

**Uh, Blaze is still chasing you.**

**Wyatt: Oh, she is, isn't she… Well then, AHEM! RUUUUUUUN!**

**Blaze: Oh Wyatt! Don't make me get Mister Fluffy!**

**Uh, who's "Mister Fluffy"?**

**Blaze: Nothing, just this massive tranquilizer dart gun that I got! I gotta say, he really knows the way to a woman's heart! (TwT) Me-ow!**

**Wyatt: O.o**

**Me: O.o**

(BPOV)

Wednesday, October 3rd, 2012. We take the interstate through the remainder of Tennessee and then cross into Virginia. Once again, I'm captivated by the scenery. On second thought, I think everyone is!

So far today, I've heard no news reports or stray thoughts from Wyatt. I don't know what he's doing, but I pray to god he's alright…

(JPOV)

Let's see here, what's the speed limit…?

75. Good, good. I adjust my speed accordingly and merge lanes, getting ready for the exit a couple miles ahead.

Considering how hectic our wake up was this morning, we're actually making decent time. It's only about one in the afternoon. And so far, the only problem I'm having is that Sonic won't stop bitching about getting lunch.

"But Blaaaaaaaaze!" Sonic whines.

**VROOOM!** Blaze's fists burst into scalding flame in the passenger seat next to me. I don't think Sonic even opened his mouth after that. Which is a good thing, to tell the truth. I was getting sick of listening to him bitch.

Within the next few minutes, we cross into the D.C. city limits. I think in my life I've only been here _once_, but it was a long time ago. It's an odd combination of a forest and New York. It's as if they just can't decide whether or not to make this place a park or a concrete jungle, and just compromised.

"Johnny, try to find us a secluded spot to park. We're going to have to lay low for a while before we go searching for Wyatt." Blaze commands. I nod and begin driving around the streets of Washington, D.C., searching for a place to hide out. While at a red light, the strangest thing happens.

On the left side of the street, I see a shoeless person wearing jeans and a hoodie carrying a small shopping bag. His hood covers his face, so I can't quite make him. He's sprinting down the road, becoming smaller in the distance. Everyone's eyes are glued to him. Then, the high pitched whine of police sirens becomes audible. We see them swerve around the corner ahead and streak past us. They appear to be in a hurry.

"Follow them!" Nicole orders frantically. I sigh and pull a U-turn, and then follow the cops all the way to a corner store. Once again, I cover my face while Blaze rolls down her window to ask what's going on.

"Well," the police officer says, obviously confused. "All we're able to gather is that the suspect is tall. Beyond that, the cashier didn't see anything else. The power, alarm system, and phone lines were cut off right before, so it was hard to gather evidence."

"Thank you." Blaze says and rolls up her window. I turn the car back around the way we came…

(BPOV)

OH MY GOD! IF THOSE POLICE CARS WHERE GOING _THERE_, AND THEN THAT SHOELESS GUY… WYATT!

"HURRY! GO THE DIRECTION THAT THE SHOELESS BOY RAN IN! IT WAS WYATT!" I shout frantically.

"Alright, chill." Johnny says and takes off down the street.

"Everyone keep your eyes peeled." I mutter. I scan the alleys and the crowds, but cannot find hide or tail of him. He vanished again. DAMMIT! WE WERE SO CLOSE!

"If the power went out… it means he has Anti with him!" Nicole exclaims from the back. "Johnny, please park up here in this parking lot. Stay in the car while we scatter out to look for him ourselves."

"Why do I always have to watch the car?"

"Because you'll be spotted instantly."

"Argh, fine…"

"Alright everyone, let's do this." Sonic says and opens his door when the car stops. We all file out of the car and assign areas to sweep. Tails and Amy will go North, Marine and Sonic will go South, Shadow and Nicole will go East, and I'll go West.

We set off, and arrange to meet back at the car in two hours. I begin walking down the crowded sidewalk, eyes darting to and fro…

(SPOV)

"Oi, what a place! We nevah had ci'ies like this in our world!" Marine yips happily as we walk. Her eyes dart here, there, and everywhere, taking in the sights. I can't help but smile.

"Marine, talk a little quieter. We shouldn't draw any attention." I whisper. Marine goes slightly red and nods. Still, it won't stop her from pointing at strange things like a pay phone, or a bus stop. God help me…

(TPOV)

"WYAAAAAT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy shouts in the middle of the sidewalk, causing multiple stares of bewilderment to be shot in our direction.

"Amy, maybe we should quiet down." I hiss. She simply turns away and scoffs.

"Well, how else do we find him?" she asks. I shrug.

"I don't know… Hey, that might be him!" I say in surprise, pointing at a hooded man huddled against a wall down the block. I grab Amy's wrist and tug her down the street to the man. Once we reach him, I tap him on the top of the head. "Wyatt! We've been looking everywhere for you!" I exclaim. However, the man looks up, revealing an unshaven old guy with bad teeth. He glares at us.

"Who the hell's Wyatt? My name's Tim for god's sake! Leave me alone!" he barks rudely, causing Amy and I to recoil. I chuckle nervously before turning and sprinting back the way we came. Amy glares at me once we stop.

"Uh huh, that was _sure_ Wyatt alright!"

"Shut up…"

"Well then, since that didn't work, I say we go back to doing it the ol' fashion way! …WYAAAAAAAT!"

(SHPOV)

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen a boy without shoes, about yea tall, with a green hoodie?" I ask casually to the woman at the bus stop. She stares frightfully up at me, almost too petrified to talk. Why? I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm a massive Goth guy?

"U-um, no sir, I'm afraid I haven't! Oh look, my bus is here!" she says quickly before boarding the bus. I stare off into space with my usual scowl. Nicole sighs next to me and sits on the bench. That's about when I hear a small whimper to my right. I look _down_ to the source of the noise to find a small child starring timidly up at me. When we lock gazes, he shrinks back behind his mother, who's now pissed at _me_ for some reason. Great, haven't even been here for a week and I'm making _so_ many friends…!

(BPOV)

I've combed these streets for about an hour now, searching for my idiot/fellow guardian. I walk along the sidewalk, when suddenly I hear a small grunt from an alley to my right! I skirt into it quickly, making sure to make as little noise as possible. I walk slowly down the alley, where it hooks a left around the corner.

"Wyatt?" I call cautiously, trying my best to not sound as pissed off as I really am. I don't want him to become scarred again. I don't want him to run.

_SHIT!_ I hear him shout. I have to hurry! I go from a walk to a slow jog. I come around the corner to find the alley way empty, save for a dumpster, and a plastic bag. I look up and see the end of his hoodie disappearing over the edge of the building. He must've climbed the ladder!

_WYATT, WAIT!_ I call and sprint for the ladder. I scurry up the side of the building, only to find no one there when I reach the roof.

"What's this?" I wonder aloud, reaching down to pick up a small scrap of paper down by my feet. There, scrawled out in Wyatt's messy handwriting, is an address: _935, Pennsylvania Ave._

Why does it sound so familiar? I spend a few minutes pondering where I've heard of the address, when it snaps. OH MY GOD, WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!

I go back down the ladder and sprint back to the car as fast as my legs will carry me…

**AN: A little short, yes, but do not worry, for the longer, more exciting chapter will come next!**


	10. Awkward reunion

**AN: Hey folks, got some messages for the readers!**

**Mansondope478: Heh, your girlfriend was an "animal" in bed last night! :D**

**The rest of you: I'm trying to start up one of those communities. Mine is called "Love is Love", and it's for OCxRC pairings ONLY. So if you would be so kind as to spread the word around? And also, feel free to PM me with story suggestions!**

(WPOV)

I groan as my wrist sets itself down on the small bag of ice I stole from the store. I may not know much about medical stuff, but the pain in my wrist tells me that I fucked something up. While my wrist is healing, I reach into the bag for the other supplies I took. I have a couple bags of chips, two bottles of water, a Bluetooth® headset, and a cheap pair of slip-on shoes.

I slip on the Bluetooth® and sync it with my I-Phone. I test the mic.

"Anti, can you hear me?" I ask. There are a couple minutes of silence before he says:

"Loud and clear."

"Good, good." I mutter and shut it off. I stole the headset because if I'm going to break into the FBI headquarters, I need to be able to communicate silently with Anti, and not have to rely on pulling out my phone every time I need him.

Next are the slip-on shoes. Now, I think this one's a little self- explanatory. I put on a pair of socks, and then slide the shoes over them. Once again I feel the familiar cradling and protection that all shoes seem to provide. Which is a good thing, 'cause running around without shoes felt fuckin' _weird_. Oh shoes! I shalt not ever leave thou again!

I rest relatively easy for about thirty minutes. I check the time. 1:30 pm, good. So far nothing's happe-

"Wyatt?" a soft female voice calls from around the corner. I freeze in shock, gaping at the shadow that comes closer and closer. How the hell did she find me? GET AWAY! I HAVE TO GET AWAY!

_SHIT!_

I quickly stuff everything into my backpack and throw it on. I stand and crouch, searching every nook and cranny of the alley for a way out. I find it. A ladder at the end of the alley is attached to the wall of the building to my right. It appears to go all the way up to the roof. I sprint for it and climb up onto a dumpster. From there I jump up and grab the bottom rung, and then scramble up the damned thing like hell!

_WYATT! WAIT!_ I hear her shout at me as I climb over the ledge. I glance back down and see a skinny, beautiful woman with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail running for the ladder I just went up. Sadly, I have no time to gawk. I run behind one of those large AC boxes and sit still, listening intently.

I hear Blaze, by now I know who that is, climb over the edge of the building and stop. There are a couple moments of silence, a surprised gasp, and then the sound of her leaving again. I peek out and find myself alone once more. I walk over to the edge of the roof and am able to see her disappear around the corner in a dead sprint. God, that was _close_.

So Blaze and the gang tracked me here to D.C., eh? I'll keep that in mind…

(BPOV)

I arrive at the SUV, panting and out of breath. I find everyone else already waiting.

"Blaze, what's wrong?" Nicole asks.

"I found… Wyatt… he's going to… he's going to…" I pant. I manage to regain my breath. "He's going to break into FBI headquarters!"

"WHAT?" everyone, including Johnny, yells in surprise. I nod.

"Yes, and he's going to do it _tonight_!"

"We have to stop him!" Amy chimes in. I nod in agreement.

"Everyone listen up, I have a plan…"

(WPOV, 8 hours later…)

I press myself against the wall in the shady alley across from the target building. There isn't much activity on the street, as far as I'm concerned. I check each window for signs of life, and scan the roof for guards. None.

Still hidden in the shadows, I skirt along the wall until I reach the end, where I peek my head out just enough to see the streets. There are a couple pedestrians, as well as tourists, milling about, as well as a few cars parked here or there. Wait, what if one of these cars are surveillance vehicles? To make sure, I check to make sure that there are no black cars, because the FBI _always_ uses black cars!

To my surprise, I only find one. It's a Cadillac Escalade. I can't see inside due to the tinted windows. However, it has a _Texas_ license plate, and not a _Virginia_ one, so it's not from around here. Odd, something about that SUV sparks my memory. I _swear_ to you that I've seen that before! Oh well, time to go.

I've spent the past hour reviewing blueprints of the building with Anti, and I know exactly where I need to go and how I'm going to get there. The only problem is, I have no clue how many people are inside, or what sort of security measures they've put in place. I dart across the street in a bank of shadow and head into another alley beside the building.

**(Mission Impossible theme- unknown- Okay, do I **_**really **_**need to explain this one to you guys?)**

**(Opening drumroll-thingy)**

I scurry up the fire escape on the side and pop up onto the roof. There appears to be no activity.

**(Main riff)**

I run over to the edge of the building next to the small courtyard in the center. I reach into my backpack and pull out a length of rope. I tie the end around a pipe and test the strength. When I'm sure it'll hold, I back up to the edge. I take a deep breath and jump backwards.

**(Loud brass band part)**

I repel down the brick wall and land on a window sill on the third floor that juts out from the main structure. I produce my sword and pry open the window, and I'm in.

**(Main riff)**

"Anti, where to from here?" I whisper into the Bluetooth®.

"Left. There should be a janitor's closet from what I'm reading, with access to the ventilation shafts." He says. I nod, throwing myself at the wall and scooting along it in a stereotypical spy fashion to the beat of the music. "Oh, stop fucking around!"

"Okay…" I say and creep down the hall like a cat (ironically). I walk down the hall to the end, where I now have two choices: right or left.

"Hook a right."

"Got it." I respond and peek around the corner. There are three doors: an office, a solid wood door, and an elevator. I skirt around the corner and creep forward.

"There's the janitor's closet." Anti says.

"Naw, really? I thought it was the door to Narnia!"

"Smart ass…" Anti growls. I walk up to the normal looking door. I reach out a hand and grip the knob.

"Shit, it's locked." I whisper when it won't give way. Now it's Anti's turn to be a douche.

"Naw, really? I thought it just didn't like you!"

"This isn't funny! _Now_ what do we do?"

_**DING!**_

Anti and I freeze to the sudden noise. I turn my head and see the elevator doors splitting apart. For a moment I'm stuck like a deer in the headlights, my full attention on the two male voices I hear behind the doors. It's Anti's panicked voice that snaps me back to reality.

"MOVE, YOU DUMB FUCK! MOVE!" he shouts. I dart across the hall to the office door and fling it open. Luckily the lights are off. I crawl on top of a filing cabinet and sit still…

**(Intermission.)**

I take this moment to catch my breath. I hear Mutt and Jeff as they stroll down the hall. For a second I think they're going to keep walking, but then they _walk into the office_! Please, just _please_ don't look up into the back corner. I think I'm high enough off the ground to where they won't notice me, just as long as they don't look up!

The two men with suits and guns appear to be in deep conversation.

"So, did you hear about that accident upstairs?" "Jeff" asks.

"You mean the one on the sixth floor?" "Mutt" replies.

"Yeah."

"Did they get Monty on that?"

"I hope they did. Then again, he may have lost his key again. He _really_ needs to stop letting it hang off his coat." Jeff says bitterly and picks up a file off the desk. They both turn to leave.

"I'm heading up to the sixth floor. Maybe we could stop by and see how the old boy's doing?"

"Sure." Says Jeff as they step into the elevator. All is silent. Whew, that was close!

**(Silent bass riff)**

I roll off the filing cabinet and land in a crouch. So the key to the janitor's office is on the sixth floor, huh? Time to get to work.

I jump down from the filing cabinet and listen. Nothing. I creep out into the hallway, and after making double sure the coast is clear, I consult Anti.

"Let me guess, you don't want to take the elevator?" he asks from the earpiece.

"Yep."

"There's a set of stairs at the other end of the hall." Anti instructs.

**(Back to work!)**

I turn around and peer down the long, brightly lit corridor. Sure enough, I see a door marked "stairs" at the other end. I quickly, but silently slink down the hall and push the door open. It's a standard flight of stairs, nothing but concrete and steel to decorate the otherwise empty space. I begin climbing, and within minutes I reach the sixth floor. I peer out and find a hallway identical to the one I just left. There's no signs of life, so I sneak out and silently shut the door behind me.

I walk aimlessly through the halls for a minute before I hear strange sounds from around the corner. I peek around and see a young janitor mopping up what looks like fruit punch stained into the carpet. Holy shit, the conspiracy theorists were right! The FBI's covering up murders!

I sneak up behind the guy, who appears to have no awareness of the outside world. I draw my sword, kick out his knee from under him, and place it at his throat.

"Give me the key, and I might not slice you-" I begin to growl, but "Monty" interrupts me mid-sentence. For some odd reason, he seems excited!

"No way! An honest to God _ninja_!" he squeals like a Twilight fan after watching Edward tie his shoelaces. I cock an eyebrow.

"Uh… I'm not a ninja. Anyways, give me your keys-"

"Of course you are! How else could you sneak up on me like that?" he says stubbornly. I growl in my throat and press the sword tighter against his neck.

"Listen. .. Or else I'll slice you into a bunch of tiny little pieces."

"No way! Getting killed by a _ninja_! So awesome!" he squeals again. I roll my eyes and simply conk him on the back of the head with the pommel of my sword. Monty the FBI Janitor falls to the ground, out like a light. I reach onto his belt and find a set of keys, as well as an access card. These should come in handy.

**(Main riff)**

I grab Monty by the armpits and drag him out of sight into the shadows. I have to get moving before someone raises the alarm.

I head back down the stairs the way I came, and then head for the closet. I try out three keys before I'm successful. Once inside the closet, I climb a shelf and pop open a grille leading into the air vents. I squirm inside the space, which is little bigger than a phone booth.

**(End)**

"Damn, it's cramped in here…" I mutter as I crawl along on my stomach.

"Stop your whining. This is the only way past the security checkpoint." Anti says. I roll my eyes and continue on. I crawl in this direction for a good sixty feet, then drop vertically some ten, and then crawl to my left for twenty. Right now I can see through the grille at the security checkpoint that all must pass through in order to enter the inner-workings of the FBI. I am one such _exclusive_ person that I don't _have_ to go through it!

I continue crawling forward until I pass over the wall. Now all that's left is to find the server room. Anti directs me there, and I peer through the grille at a dark room with many large hard drives and computer monitors. The only light comes from those monitors. I reach for the grille.

"DON'T!" Anti shouts, stopping me with my hands just _centimeters_ away from the cold metal of the grille. "It's electrified. There's also lasers all over the room down there. Give me a minute to shut those off."

I do as I'm told. Sure enough, five minutes later, Anti comes back into the earpiece.

"Go for it." He says. I pop off the grilled and somersault down into the room. I land silently and creep over to the main console.

"I'll get this…" Anti mutters…

(BPOV, thirty minutes earlier…)

"Alright, everyone remember the plan?" I ask as we wait in the SUV across from the FBI building. I hear everyone mutter their yeses. Alright, now that that's settled, all that's left is to wait for Wyatt.

The minutes roll by, and by now we're considering leaving. But suddenly, all of our attention is diverted to a movement in the alley to the front and right of us. I focus on the movement more intently, but not before the movement turns out to be a person. Said person dashes across the street in front of us and heads into the alley next to the FBI building. It's him! It's Wyatt!

"Everyone, head to your positions! If you catch him, knock him unconscious if you have to, just don't let him get away!" I order before jumping out of the car. Johnny and Nicole will accompany me into the building. Nicole, because she can hack systems and disarm security. And Johnny, because he knows Wyatt best besides me. That, and I guess he needs some action too. As for everyone else, they'll set up a perimeter just in case Wyatt slips through our fingers.

"Johnny, let's go." I whisper and head to the front doors of the building. I put Nicole into a PDA and set her in my pocket. We press ourselves against the wall and skirt along it to the front doors. I peer around the corner to the inside. There appears to be no one inside except for a lone night receptionist. Piece of cake.

"How're we gonna get inside?" Johnny whispers from behind me. I shrug.

"Nicole, any ideas?"

"Already working on it. I'll switch off the power to the lobby just long enough to get you inside." She whispers. Johnny nods. He's ready. "The lights are going off in three, two, one…"

Suddenly, there's a loud pop as the lobby is suddenly plunged into darkness. The receptionist shouts in alarm as I grab Johnny by the shirt and drag him through. We pass the desk and enter a small hallway with the lights still on. I turn and see the lights flicker back on. We have to hurry.

"Nicole, where could Wyatt go if he wanted information?"

"Either the head's office, or the server room. Judging by these pings that Anti's leaving in the system, I'm aiming for the latter." Nicole responds. "To get there, head down this hall until you reach the stairs. From there head up to the second floor, and then from there it should be a straight shot."

"Alright then. Johnny, keep that spear ready." I say. Johnny brandishes his collapsible spear that Soriah had given him and nods. We silently creep down the hall to the stairs. As I push open the door to the stairway, I hear music playing in my mind. The _Mission Impossible_ theme, if I'm not mistaken. "Shit, Wyatt's started his infiltration. We don't have much time." I mutter.

"How do you know?" Johnny asks.

"Luck guess…" I whisper and start climbing the stairs. As we reach the second floor, the door in front of us opens! Shit, there's no time or place to hide! What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here!" the man in the security guard uniform shouts. Johnny leaps forward and kicks his knee, causing it to bend backwards and make a loud **SNAP!**. The guard yelps in pain and bends forward. Johnny then extends his spear with the press of a button and swipes his feet from beneath him. The guard falls with a crash, and goes unconscious.

"Well done."

"Thanks." Johnny says. We continue on through the door, into a hall just like the one we left. At the far are three doors: An elevator, an office, and a janitor's closet. The door to the janitor's closet is wide open. I nudge Johnny, and we race down the hall to it. We peek through the door just in time to see a pair of feet disappear into the shaft. Johnny opens his mouth to say something, but I silence him. We can't afford to spook him, because let me tell you, when Wyatt doesn't want to be found, you will _not_ find him!

"Give me a boost." I whisper to Johnny. He obliges and lifts me up just enough to wriggle my way into the vent. I turn and help him up, then start crawling the direction Wyatt went. We keep our eyes and ears alert for any indicator of his presence. The crawl seems to take forever, until Wyatt is on a straight part of the shaft right in front of the security checkpoint. Johnny and I lay silently about twenty feet behind him, waiting for him to move forward. When he does, we continue crawling while remaining at a distance. Finally, he stops over the server room…

(NPOV)

I casually stroll through the vast empty void that is cyber space, now back in my Mobian form, and easily sidestep the primitive security measures of this time period. _This_ used to be top of the line security? Don't make me laugh!

While Blaze is trying to find _her_ idiot, I'm trying to find _mine_. The only difference is, mine wants to be found. Finding Anti is easy enough. I find the cat standing over by a long stream of computer code that controls the data banks. He appears to be having some trouble rearranging the code to access the computer. I smirk and sneak up right next to him. I reach out my hands and begin helping him rearrange the code. At the sight of me, he jumps about a mile into the air and whirls around to face me, but then relaxes.

"Hey Anti." I greet.

"Hey Nicki." He replies and leans forward to kiss me. I sigh and melt into his embrace.

"I've missed you…"

"I've only been gone for two days!" he says.

"Yeah. Two days too many." I respond. He grins and releases me, then gets back to work accessing the systems.

"Well, it looks like it may be awhile. I'm busy trying to keep my idiotic other from killing himself." He mutters. "Got it!"

(WPOV)

"Got it!" Anti's voice rings out in my earpiece. The computer screen lights up and opens a page showing the case file about the fire incident. I read through the thing, but can't seem to find anything mentioning Eggman, Nega, or Silver. But suddenly, I find a side note attached to the main file. I click it and find a whole list of interviews. One of them is by Robotnik. After reading through the usual incriminating bullshit that has to do with me "always drawing pictures of fire in class" or "making violent remarks", he also adds that he's going to use his time off to go visit family in… in… Detroit…!

"My god, Anti, they're going to Detroit!" I say into the earpiece.

"Yeah, I read that."

"This is serious! What could they want in Detroit of all places?" I ask in surprise.

"We're wondering the same thing." A woman's voice says softly from behind me. My whole body freezes in terror. No… it couldn't be…

Now I remember! The SUV outside was my mother's! They must've taken it! But how did they get in here? I made sure that I wasn't followed! How did they find out where I was going?

I take a deep breath and turn around to face the speaker. Either A: I'm about to experience pain comparable to Hell itself, or B: I'm about to be smothered with kisses and affection…

"Hello, Blaze."

"Hello, Wyatt…"

**Read and Review!**


	11. Making Amends

**AN: Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers! Readers!**

**Readers: WHAT?**

**Hi! *troll face***

**Anyways, if any of you have noticed, I have been getting trolled by some jackoff named "Mansondope478". If you want to see the ultimate way to deal with trolls, simply read the reviews for last chapter. **

(WPOV)

"Hello, Wyatt." Blaze says coolly. I gulp and slowly back up into the computer console.

_Er, I'm fucked, aren't I?_

_Yup._

_Shit… _I sigh in my head. "So… how did you guys find me?"

Blaze sighs and pushes some of her silky brown bangs out of her face. "Oh, it was tricky at first. The first day we spent looking for you in our time in both Sonic's and my dimensions. After that failed, it was easy to assume that you simply went to your own time."

"Clever." I say. Blaze's eyes narrow.

"Being a suck up won't save you at this point." She says dryly. I give her a sheepish grin, and she continues. "Anyways, so we came to your time and stole your mother's SUV. From there we were at a loss, until news reports came on about the fires on the interstate. So we got a map and marked all of the locations where the fires were reported, and found a trail leading northeast. We reached Fairview just a few hours after you did. Then, there was that incident in the dream world…"

"Dream world?" Johnny asks skeptically.

"We'll explain later." Blaze and I say simultaneously, not looking away from each other. "So the question is… what happens at this point…?" she asks. I stare into her eyes, almost scared…

"THERE THEY ARE!" our silence is broken by the sound of the doors crashing open and three security guards streaming in. As if on instinct, Blaze and I sweep our hands from left to right, forming a fiery shockwave that sends them flying into the wall. They're all out cold. Then, we're suddenly jolted by a blaring alarm resonating through the building.

"You idiot, what did you do?" Blaze shouts while covering her ears.

"I didn't do anything! We have to get out of here!" I shout over the noise.

"Nicole!" Blaze shouts. I see the human Nicole zoom out of the computer screen and into Blaze's back pocket. A few seconds later, Anti comes out and heads into my phone.

"Anti, there's no time to get back in the vent! How do we get out of here?" I shout.

"Head out of the double doors, out of security, then down a floor, then to the right!" Anti shouts back.

"Blaze, Johnny, follow me!" I shout. They both nod, our previous run in completely forgotten, and sprint alongside me out the double doors to the server room. We're suddenly faced with a whole swarm of men dressed in full riot gear. Holy shit, they're coming in hard…

"I'm gonna patch you into their comms!" Anti says. A few seconds later, static fills my earpiece, followed by voices.

"It's Evans! And Jackson! There's also an unknown accomplice. Get in there and get them before they get away!" A man's voice shouts.

"We've sent a riot team in there. We should have him in a matter of minutes." comes the reply. I growl. We are _not_ going down that easy. I slip of my shoes and hand them to Blaze.

"Hold these!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I shout. Blaze quickly takes my shoes. I then grab both of them by the arms and focus my powers…

**WHOOSH!** I rocket over the heads of the men, the flames shooting out of my bare feet acting like pocket rockets. We land hard on the other side, and I take back my shoes.

"Holy shit, did you see that?" one of the men says over the comms. Blaze and Johnny give me an equally bewildered look.

"How did you…?" Johnny starts, but I silence him.

"No time! RUN!" I order and take off down the hall to the stairs. I fling open the door and allow Blaze and Johnny to pass. I shut the door behind us. Blaze raises her hand and clenches it into a fist. The door handle and all of the inner workings melt instantaneously.

"That should slow 'em down." She says. We turn and take the stairs three at a time before arriving at the first floor. We sprint past a scarred looking night receptionist and head out into the cool October air. Unfortunately, there's no time for sight-seeing, because we hear _a lot_ of police sirens growing nearer.

"We have to split up!" Johnny says hurriedly. We all nod.

"What about you?" Blaze asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be fine…" I say. We gaze into each other's eyes, and then slowly lean forward. Our lips are just inches from touching when ten police cars swing around the corner. "GO! GO! GO!" I shout, shoving Blaze towards the SUV. Johnny jumps behind the wheel, and she jumps into the passenger seat. She gives me one last look of longing before Johnny puts the pedal to the metal and zooms off down the street. I see five of the police cars peel off and chase them down. The other five create a semi-circle around me, with the FBI building to my back. As if God himself is just being a complete _asshole_ today, the riot team from earlier slowly files out of the doors behind me, their weapons aimed. I scowl and slowly raise my hands.

I am _so_ fucked…

(JPOV)

**(Kick Start My Heart- Mötley Crüe- You know what, I think I'll just go back to the **_**old**_** soundtrack system. Sound good?)**

**(Song beginning.)**

(JPOV)

I don't hesitate. As soon as Blaze's door slams shut, I put my foot down as far as it can go. My tires squeal before gripping the asphalt, and I zoom down the street. At the corner is a busy four-way intersection.

**(YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAH!)**

I jerk the wheel to the right, and then hold it left, causing me to drift across the intersection and dodge an oncoming truck. I straighten out and take off down the oncoming lane of the street to the right.

**(When I get high, I get high on speed.)**

I dodge oncoming traffic, weaving from left to right. I gotta find a chance to get in the right lane, or we're screwed!

**CRASH!** One of the five police cars chasing us gets unlucky. He clips a vehicle, causing him to lose control and go sailing into a store front.

**(Top fuel funny car's a drug for me! My heart, my heart, kick start my heart!)**

I find a narrow gap in the traffic and take it. Blaze yelps from beside me, horns blare, and headlights blind me as I slice through the gap and into the right lane. I glance behind me and see the cops trying to find their own exit.

Wait, how the hell is this music playing?

**(Always got the cops coming after me.)**

I overtake a BMW and gun it straight down the street.

**(My custom built bike doing 103.)**

"WHERE DID YOU LEARN TO DRIVE LIKE THIS?" Blaze asks in surprise as I weave through the traffic while flooring it.

**(My heart! My heart! Kick start my heart!)**

"Grand Theft Auto!" I call back and hook a left at a four-way intersection. It was a red light, so cars were still moving through. I hear another crash as a taxi ploughs through another pursuer. That leaves three. They manage to make it through, coming after me with their lights blazing.

**(Oh, are you ready girls?)**

"Hit that ramp!" Blaze orders, pointing ahead to some road work on the left side of the street. There appears to be a large hole in the ground where they've excavated. In front of that hole is a large earth mound. I hesitate, but then gun it straight towards the base of the make-shift ramp.

**(Oh, are you ready now?)**

I hit the ramp at 105 MPH and go soaring into the air.

**(Oh… Yeah… Kick start my heart! Give it a start!)**

The large SUV sails over the massive gap. Bystanders stand, transfixed by the event. All three of the cop cars have to slam on their breaks and search for a way around the obstruction.

**(Oh… Yeah… Baby!)**

We land hard on the other side. The vehicle's shocks weren't meant for stunts, so we hear a loud crash as the undercarriage slams into the ground. I glance at Blaze. She looks okay for the most part. I put my foot down and take off down the road.

**(Oh… Yeah… Kick start my heart! Hope it never stops!)**

I drift around a corner, ignoring the blasts from car horns. Ahead of me is an open stretch, so I take it.

**(Oh… Yeah… Baby!)**

As I near the end of the street, five more police cars and a fuckin' _helicopter_ block my path. I slam on my brakes and turn back the way I came. I hear the police behind me giving chase. I take a right at the end of the street, overtake a moving van, and then gun it down an alley, cutting him off. Two of the cars zoom past, but three are smart enough to follow me in. Luckily, the helicopter is forced to go higher to avoid ramming into a building.

**(Sky dive naked from an aero-plane.)**

Blaze raises her hand and clenches it into a fist. The supports holding up a large set of scaffolding melt and the whole structure topples down on the rear car.

**(Or a lady with a body from outer-space.)**

Up ahead, I'm forced to hook a left. Up ahead is a massive brick wall with a huge hole in it, revealing the empty office space beyond. I grit my teeth and push my speed up slightly, aiming at the large glass store-front windows on the other side.

**(My heart! My heart! Kick start my heart!)**

I fly through the office, tearing through everything in my path and smashing through the windows. Once I'm out on the street, I jerk the wheel and drift to my right. I look back and see the two cars from earlier, followed by the two that came out of the alley. To make matters worse, the three cars that I lost are now back.

**(I've got trouble- trouble in my eyes.)**

"Go straight, I have a plan!" Blaze orders, pointing down the road. I obey, going back up to ninety-two miles per hour. Blaze balls her hand into a fist again, and this time causes a whole fucking _billboard _to fall down behind us. This effectively gets rid of hour pursuers.

**(I'm just looking for another good time.)**

"Oh shit." I mumble when I see the chopper's spotlight in my rear-view mirror.

**(My heart! My heart! Kick start my heart!)**

Both of us release breaths we didn't even realize we were holding when the helicopter suddenly goes away. Blaze gives me a destination, and I lower my speed and merge into regular traffic.

**(Song end.)**

"Everyone head back to the rally point." Blaze says into her communicator, laying back in her seat…

(WPOV)

I scowl and slowly raise my hands.

I am _so_ fucked…

Seriously, how the hell am I going to get out of this one? Last time I checked, I ain't no fuckin' Houdini!

"Get on the ground, sir!" An officer grunts, nudging me. That's when I take my chance. I reach back, grab his wrist, and then twist it. I hear a loud pop and a scream of pain, meaning I broke it, and then fling him in front of the other shooters. Since they're unable to shoot, I'm able to hop into the air and bring my fist down on the pavement. My fist strikes, causing a massive, fiery shockwave to shoot out in all directions, sending the riot team and police flying. I don't take time to make sure that they're okay and haul ass to the right.

"Into that alley!" Anti orders. I hook a right into the space just as I hear shots ring out. A wall of bullets slams into the brick where my body used to be. I'm now in the same alley that I used to get on the roof earlier. I take the same route to the roof as last time, and then jump from there to the next roof over, landing in a roll. I begin running _just _as armed police officers kick down the doors on the roof of the building I just left. I slide under a set of pipes as bullets ping off of it, making ricochet noises and sending sparks flying. I turn right behind a large AC unit, giving me adequate cover. It covers me all the way to the edge of the building, where I take another leap off the building. This time, I'm not so lucky. The street here is much wider than I anticipated. There's no fucking way I'm gonna make it across!

"GRAB THE BANNER, YOU DUMB FUCK!" Anti shouts at me. I search frantically and find one of those banners that they hang across streets to advertise. I grab onto the cable, feeling myself decelerate. I let out a sigh of relief and begin traversing, going hand over hand, the large gap.

**SNAP!**__Fuck.

"HOOOOOOLYYYYYYY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I scream in terror as the anchors supporting the banner snap off of their bearings. I got swinging down, then up as the cable pulls taught. I find myself swinging right towards the windows of an apartment complex. I clench my eyes shut. This is going to hurt like a _bitch_!

**CRASH!** I slam through a large balcony door, and am dimly aware of stumbling across carpet before I skid to a stop. I look up and see the ceiling of an apartment. I pull myself up to a sitting position and am met with the bewildered stares of a small family, sitting on their couch. I mutter a quick apology and run out the door, heading towards the stairs. I ascend to the roof, where I find a small gap in between this building and the next. I take off in a sprint, when suddenly…

"GOTCHA!"

"GOD DAMNIT!"

**CRASH! THUD!**

"OW!"

**WHACK! POP! CRACK!**

"AH!" I shout as the young blonde haired boy pins me to the ground.

"I got you! Finally!" he shouts in triumph. My jaw drops.

"Tails?"

"Yup!"

"How-?"

"Blaze had us set up a perimeter."

"Ah." I say. "But get off! I've got every cop in the city after me!"

"Fine, let's get back to Blaze-"

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" A man's voice commands from a loud speaker system. Suddenly, I'm blinded by a bright spotlight, and hear nothing but the roar of a helicopter. Tails and I quickly hop up and run for the edge. We jump, easily making the gap and rolling on the other side.

"WHAT NOW?" Tails asks as we run.

"HIDE!"

"WELL THAT NARROWS IT DOWN!" he yells back sarcastically. At the edge of the roof, we skid to a halt. Down below us are the black waters of the Potomac river. I glance back and see the helicopter approaching and see multiple SWAT team members kick down the door to the roof. I slip off my shoes…

"DON'T MOVE!"

"ON YOUR KNEES NOW!"

"WE'LL SHOOT!"

"Wyatt, what are you-?" **WHOOSH!** "EEEEEEIK!"

"HOLD ON!"

"I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE…!"

(BPOV)

I pace furiously back and forth. By now the whole team has reassembled at the SUV, save for Tails and Wyatt. Last I heard of Tails, he said he'd found him, but I haven't heard anything since.

"Blaze, I've just got word from Anti. They're fine. They had a horde of officers on their tail, but they managed to make it out okay. They're already on their way to Detroit." Nicole informs me, causing me, and Marine, to sigh in relief…

(One hour later…)

"Stay on this road until we find a cheap motel" I tell Johnny. A few minutes go by, and we're all lost in thought. What could they possibly want in Detroit, I wonder?

We reach the motel, and rent a few rooms. I slip into the bed next to Amy and am instantly asleep. I have a lot of questions for Wyatt…

(WPOV)

I look back at the sleeping boy, curled up on the blanket I gave him, and lay down on my own bedroll. All is quiet in the small clearing in the middle of the woods, and the only sounds are Tails' light snoring and the crackling of the fire. I stare into the flames, using my mind to create different shapes with it, and feel myself fall into a deep slumber…

(…)

When my eyes snap open, I find myself sitting on top of the usual hill in the middle of the meadow. I look beside me and see Blaze. She gives me a solemn look, and her ears droop. I feel my own do the same.

"I'm sorry." We both say at the same time, which tends to happen a lot when you share minds.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. It was all my fault." We say again, pointing to our chests. I pause to let Blaze speak.

"If I hadn't over-reacted, none of this would've happened." She says.

"If I hadn't done it in the first place, none of this would have happened." I respond. Before I know it, I'm pulled into a rib crushing hug. Blaze buries her muzzle into the crook of my neck. I reach up behind her and scratch her ear, causing a deep purr to emanate out of her.

"I love you…" we say simultaneously. Blaze pulls away and leans forward just an inch. My own head inches forward. Our lips just _barely_ brush each other before we both start glowing gold, and then disappear, meaning that we're waking up…

**AN: Read and Review!**


	12. Detour

**AN: Alright, quick announcement:**

**I'm starting a new project. It's an RP forum, but not your usual one. Instead of your usual no plot/drabble/randumn stuff that you see every day, this one will actually have a long, engaging story and a set of rules. FCs are welcome.**

**If you're interested, shoot me a PM, and I'll fill you in on the rest.**

(BPOV)

Thursday, October 4th, 2012. Well, here we are again! Back to the cramped, air conditioned interior of the Escalade with nothing better to do than listen to the hum of the engine and stare out at the country flashing past. We're somewhere in the middle of Ohio, if I'm not mistaken. Ugh, I wish I could fly like Wyatt…

I sigh and reach for the radio knob. My fingers grip the small device and I slowly turn it. There's a low buzz as the antennae picks up a signal, and then I'm bombarded by music.

_**All my ex's live in Texas.**_

_**And Texas is the place I'd dearly love to be.**_

_**But all my ex's live in Texas.**_

_**And that's why I hang my hat in Tennessee.**_

I sigh once more and shut the radio off. I've never been in love with that song. Oh yes, I love country. I've loved it ever since Wyatt showed it to me (and gave me a lecture over why it was the shittiest music form on Earth). Out of all of the songs, that particular one never reeled me in.

Not to mention, that song reminded me of how close Wyatt and I'd come to becoming ex's ourselves. Something, I have to admit, I'm glad was avoided.

Suddenly, the silence is broken by a loud, high pitched wail from behind the car.

I didn't even need to see the flashing red lights in the mirror to know we were all royally _fucked_…

Johnny pulls the SUV over on the side of the road, his knuckles turning white from gripping the wheel so hard. He looks tense, on edge, just like everyone else here. I watch with a growing sense of terror as the highway patrolman slowly strolls to the driver side window. The fat, bald man raps on the window, and Johnny complies.

"May I help you, officer?" Johnny asks as innocently as possible. The man glares at him from behind polarized lenses.

"Step out of the car." He orders gruffly. Johnny nods and does as he's told. "Head on the hood, hands behind your back. Move it, _homie_." He spits. Okay, I'm seriously considering char-broiling this asshole, but I know I can't.

"What seems to be the problem?" I ask. He looks at me with the same icy stare, and I feel my hopes slowly sink. We're caught…

(2 hours later, ?POV)

"Mom, I'm bored!" Hailey, my fourteen year old daughter whines from beside me.

"Hailey, not another word." James, my husband, hisses from next to me. I sigh and pull out my compact. A beautiful, slim, blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman of forty-seven stares back with tired, worried eyes. Of course, I have good reason to be worried these days, when your own son is a guardian of the Sol emeralds.

My name is Lindsey Evans, mother of Wyatt and Hailey, wife of James Evans. I suppose you've always wondered why James and I've never seemed too surprised about Wyatt's adventures, huh? Well, that's a simple matter, really. You see, we've always known about Wyatt's destiny. When he was born, we were visited in the middle of the night by Ash and Ember the Cats, AKA, Blaze's parents. That's when they explained everything to us.

We were shocked at first, sure, but we've had seventeen years to come to grips with it. As you can see, we've managed pretty well. I suppose it's a good thing that Hailey doesn't even really know what's going on. I look over at my little girl, who looks like an exact clone of me, but with her hair in a ponytail instead of straight. She sits, bored out of her mind, in the small waiting room inside the Norwalk Police Department. She reaches into her pocket for her I-Pod Touch, and I soon hear the annoying "Fruit Ninja" menu music. Oh well, at least she's being quiet.

"How long is it gonna take 'em?" James asks while pushing back his short brown hair. "What're they doing? Bringing out the electric chair?"

I smile and rest a hand on my husband's forearm. "Relax, will you? The car was reported stolen, so they have to go through all of the necessary paper-work. Hopefully Johnny's smart enough to use a fake name."

"Johnny? Johnny Jackson? Well, figures _he_ would steal a car! Fuckin' nig-!" I quickly silence him before he can utter another syllable. I give him a disapproving glare and glance up at the clock. Dear lord, it's been two fu- ! No, I don't swear. It's been _two_ hours! Where are they…?

(BPOV)

I'm _pissed_ off. More than usual.

One, we've been detained. Two, we've been thrown into a windowless cell for the past two hours. And three, we have no clue what's happening.

"Blaze? What's going to happen to us?" Marine asks timidly at my side. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know, Marine." I say quietly while still watching the door. Suddenly, the bolt clicks, causing me to nearly have a heart attack. The door opens, revealing a woman police officer in a navy blue uniform.

"You have a visitor." She says quietly and stands aside, revealing a man and a woman.

The woman, who I would place at around late-forties, early-fifties, is a visually striking woman with long, blonde hair and sharp eyes…

…Wyatt's eyes…

The man, who looks to be a few years older, looks almost exactly like Wyatt. The same rich, chocolate brown irises. The same pronounced cheek bones… everything!

Oh my god… I'm starring at his parents…

"It's nice to meet you finally, Blaze." The woman says warmly and sits across from me. I glance around nervously and bite my lip.

"Who… who's Blaze? My Name's Brittany-." I say quickly, but she stops me.

"Girl, the one thing I do not like more than taking my car without permission is _lying_. You are Blaze the cat, guardian of the sol emeralds alongside Wyatt, and if I'm not mistaken, his girlfriend." She says. I inhale subtly and sigh, defeated. I'm caught. "So let's cut to the chase. We know about everything that has happened in the past couple of days, but we need you to fill in the blanks for us. Can you do that?"

I nod.

"Alright, first question. Where are Nega, Eggman, and Silver?"

"The last we heard of them, they were headed to Detroit." I reply clearly. Wyatt's mother nods in understanding and continues.

"Next. Where's Wyatt?"

"He's already on his way there."

She nods and put her head in her hands. "Then you guys need to get moving, _fast_…"

"So... about the car…"

"I don't give a damn about the car, Blaze," Lindsey says and looks me dead in the eye. "You just make sure my son comes out in one piece." She whispers and stands up. She turns and heads to the door.

"Wait!" I hear myself say quickly. Lindsey stops to look back at me. "How were you able to find us?"

She smirks. "I have my ways…" she says coyly and walks out of the room. Over her shoulder, I could've sworn I'd seen a black and a yellow cat smiling at me, but the door had already shut.

(LPOV)

I walk out of the room, shutting the door behind me, and face the two cats before me.

"Your daughter seems quite nice." I say to them. They smile.

"Thank you. Now, you must follow your part of the plan." Ash, the black one and Blaze's father, says to me. I nod.

"Also, you need to tell them sometime to wait until they're married." I say to Ember, her mother. She laughs a little. Then, they both disappear. I feel James' hand on my shoulder.

"I've always found it creepy when they did that." He says. I put my hand on his. The woman who showed us into the room earlier comes back.

"What should we do with them?" she asks.

"It was all a misunderstanding. Let them go…"

**AN: Read and Review!**


	13. Message

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Alright, I'm back. If you're wondering where I've been, I've had a really busy summer, and I've been going through physical conditioning for the wrestling team. Also, I wanted to throw off Mansondope.**

**The next chapter of AJTTE will be posted shortly. This message is just here to tell you that I am NOT DEAD!**

**Wyatt-SO QUIT FUCKING SPAMMING US WITH PM'S!**

**Anti- Wyatt, shut up. Any who, some messages!**

**Everyone: My new DA profile is "DeviousPorkchop".**

**Pyro: Don't tell Josh that I'm back, under any circumstances.**

**Manson: I swear to fucking GOD, if you ACTUALLY waited this long for me to update, you're a fucking creeper.**

**Later!**

**Sincerely,**

**Hookem H. 12**

**Wyatt**

**Anti**


	14. The Road to Destroit

**AN: Alright, hopefully people haven't lost interest in this story. This'll be my first time behind the wheel in months. Let's do this.**

(WPOV)

I'm awoken by the sound of Tails' voice.

"Wyatt, get up!" he yips quietly while shaking me. I groan and cover my eyes from the sunlight that slices through the branches of the trees around us. I felt like I just slept on a pile of rocks. Oh wait, I _did_…

"Do we have to?" I mutter.

"If we want to get to Detroit on time, then yes." he says. I sigh and sit up against the pine tree behind me. I rub the sleep out of my eyes, trying to remember what the fuck he's talking about, when it hits me. He's right; we have to haul some ass today!

"Are you hungry?" I ask after feeling the familiar pangs. He nods enthusiastically, and I scrape whatever little food's left from my bag. I check the date on my phone. It's the fourth- a Thursday, if I'm not mistaken. As we feast, I start to think. That little moment in the dream world last night was… weird, to say the least. Not like "freaked out" weird. It just seemed kind of… _off_.

Was it the fact that I was used to Blaze being pissed off? I don't, and probably will never, know.

After we finish, we consult Anti to ascertain our destination.

"It would take us at least a day to get there by the old hitch-hiking method." He says while reading his tablet. "Three hours to fly." He looks up at me and Tails. I nod and throw on my backpack. Tails, however, shakes his head and stares at us in fright.

"Oh _hell _no! There is no way you're getting me to do that again…"

(TPOV)

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CONVINCE ME TO DO THIS AGAIN?!" I shout in fear as we soar miles above the Earth's surface. Wyatt flies with his stomach facing the ground, and me sitting/clinging to his back. I hear him laugh, and he does a barrel roll, eliciting another scream from me. At least the Tornado has a ma-fuckin' SEAT BELT!

"Adjust your course three degrees west." Anti commands. Wyatt slightly leans to his left, steering us in a new direction.

"Tails, quit your bitching!" Wyatt yells back to me when he hears me whimper.

(WPOV)

Jesus Christ, you'd think he'd be a little more appreciative after I willingly let him ride me. Usually, I charge the little kids two bucks. Heheheh… Herbert the Pervert would fucking _love_ this! I grin and look back at my terrified passenger.

"Squeal like a piggy, boy! _Squeal_!" I say in a really deep Southern Drawl.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIK!" Tails screams, but he's not looking at me. I look forward and find a Boeing 747 screaming straight at us!

"OHOOOOOOOLLY SHIIIIIIIIT!" I yell as I pull into a tight corkscrew, missing the jet by mere _inches_. I stop and hover in midair, looking back at the jet. I growl and stick up my middle finger. "HEY! THE SKIES BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF US!" I yell after it. Tails, with his arms around my neck, pants heavily.

"That was… That was close…" he whimpers.

"Never mind that! I want that motherfucker's plate number!" I growl.

"Ahem!" Says our fine AI counterpart. "I want to get to Detroit _before_ Silver and the Robotniks take over and or destroy the world."

"Not before I get that bastard's name!"

"Wyatt, shut up and fly."

And so I do, grumbling all the way. Around two O'clock, the fantastic skyline of Detroit comes into view. We find ourselves a cheap place to stay. As I kick back on the couch, I send a quick message to Blaze.

_I'm there._

_Already? We're still in the car!_

_I flew._

_Oh. Right. Anyways, we met your parents._

_SAY WHAT?!_

_Yep. We got pulled over in Ohio. Turns out your mom's okay with us taking the car._

_Alright, when will you get here?_

_In about five hours. I gotta go. I love you._

_I love you too._ I say, and after giving her the address of the motel, we shut the connection and I lay back, exhausted.

**AN: A little short, yes, but I didn't know how I would really write this. Anyways, Read and Review, and until next time!**


	15. Maids, Memes, and Rock 'n' Roll!

**AN: Well, that last chapter went a little smoother than I thought it would. I appreciate the reviews, Fire Assassin and Guy in the Background!**

(WPOV)

For the past few hours I've been doing nothing but starring at the TV. No word from Blaze, no troubles, just me and my thoughts.

This shit hole of a motel isn't actually _that_ bad, when you think about it. It's got hot water, comfortable beds, and the owners don't pay too much attention to the guests, which is always desirable in that rare occasion when you're a federal fugitive! I mean, hell, it's almost like they built this place for the unlawful! There's a full view of the street, and easy access to the back door in case you need to run from the fuzz! Also, I found out, a channel on the TV with a live feed to the front desk, which Anti makes sure to monitor at all times.

Suddenly, I'm dragged out of my day dreaming by my dick-head of a twin.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" he calls. "We've got company!" he announces and switches the channel to the security camera out front. My eyes widen. It's a black SUV! The feds somehow tracked me here using their stalker technology! I'm just about to grab Tails, run, and leave Anti to hold them off, when I scan the license plate. It's from Texas. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding and relax. It's them.

Sure enough, five minutes later, I hear a knock at the door. I open it up and am met by the most massive motherfucker I had ever met! He has a jet black mullet with red stripes…

"Hey Shadow." I greet, eliciting a small grunt from him as he brushes past me and collapses into a chair. Funny, that's the friendliest greeting I've ever gotten from him! I guess Tikal really _is_ rubbing off on him…! Somewhat…! Not really…!

Any who, Nicole walks in, and immediately goes to Anti. Sonic, Amy, and Marine follow, and then finally, the one I've been desperately wanting to see: David Lee Roth! Aw, I'm just fuckin' with ya!

Blaze and I stare intensely at each other for a few moments. No words are exchanged, not even through telepathy. Suddenly, she grabs my jacket, causing me to jump outta my skin, and drags me out into the cool October air. Now that we're alone, we don't hesitate to let out what we've been holding in this whole time.

I gotta say, kissing the human Blaze is a whole different experience. In feel only, though, because it's just as passionate as always. Finally, we pull away for air, and then melt into each other's embrace, with one resting their head on the other's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you…" I whisper with a small grin as we rock slowly from side to side. She sighs.

"It was only a scratch." She whispers in reply. "It healed easily."

_Does it still hurt?_

_Not anymore…_

After another couple of minutes of simply sitting there, cuddled together, in the cold, which in hindsight, wasn't cold anymore, we walk back inside. I can feel the lust pulsing inside her, and she can obviously feel mine. Sadly, we can't. Not unless we want everyone to watch. In case you don't know, that would be pretty fuckin' creepy. Instead, we elect to cuddle on the couch and watch TV with everyone else.

"So," Shadow grumbles. "Now that we're in Detroit, what do we do?"

I shake my head. "I don't know. The trail's gone cold."

"I guess our best option would be to let them come to us…" Tails suggests quietly.

"It looks like that's our only option." Johnny mutters. Just then, the phone rings, causing everyone to jump out of their skin. We sit, frozen for a moment, before I get up and slowly creep towards the device.

"Who the hell would call us?" Anti whispers. I shrug, put a finger to my lips, and answer.

"Who are you, and how did you get this number?" I ask in a dead serious tone before anything happens.

"Uh… housekeeping!" the light, feminine Spanish voice utters on the other side. Everyone in the room face palms. I feel my cheeks get hot with embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. What do you want?" I ask.

"You want your room clean?" she asks.

"Um, no thanks." I say to Consuela.

"You need anything?" she asks again. I resist the urge to say "I need more Lemon Pledge!" and simply say no. She hangs up, leaving the room in silence.

"Well," Sonic mumbles. "That was awkward." I nod and walk back to the couch. Just when I get comfortable, the phone rings _again_.

"NOT IT!" I shout first, touching my nose. Everyone else follows suit, until finally, Anti is the last one.

"Oh, God damn it!" he growls and briskly walks to the phone. Fuming, he yanks it off the receiver. "ALRIGHT, CONSUELA, WHAT'D WE TELL YOU THE FIRST TIME?! MESSER SUPERMAN NO HERE, GOT IT?!"

"Uh, what?" this time, the voice is vaguely familiar. When we recognize it, we all gasp.

"Silver…" Anti growls. "What do you want?"

"Evans, it seems we meet again-!"

"I'm Anti, bro."

"GRAGH, and just as much as a piece of shit as your original!" he snarls. Anti stays silent for a couple of moments before smirking devilishly. We lock eyes, both of us grinning. I nod.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…U mad, bro?"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-ck!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Anti and I both die laughing on the floor. Once we recover, Anti puts the phone back up to his ear.

"So anyways," Anti asks while wiping a tear from his eye. "Can we help you?"

"Yes, in fact, you may." He replies. "If you will look outside, you will see your car, along with the Sol emeralds, being stolen."

"SHIT!" Blaze and I yell at the same time. We curst out of the door just in time to see the Escalade swinging around the corner. Out of instinct I hurl a fireball, but as expected, I miss by a mile. We growl and head back inside.

"What do you want, Silver?" I snarl, taking the phone from Anti.

"I want you to make a decision, Evans." Silver replies smugly. "The Sol emeralds or the fate of your very world?"

I cock an eyebrow. What the fuck is this asshole talking about? "Go on…"

"You have two options, two places to go. You can either fulfill your duty as a guardian and retrieve your emeralds, or save one of the most important people in the world." He cackles. He gives me two addresses: The Hilton Windsor along the Detroit River, and Erma Henderson Park, also along the river. Strange…

"One last thing…" Silver says.

"What?" I growl.

"…U mad, bro?" He cackles and hangs up. I slam the phone down.

"Uh… Wyatt, are you okay…?" Amy asks timidly. Johnny dives behind the chair.

"DUCK IN COVER!" he yells. Everyone takes position behind a barricade of some sort.

"FffffFffFfFff…" I start, and then lose control. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-ck!" I yell at the top of my lungs, bursting into flame. When the flames die, everyone comes out. Blaze stands by my side, holding my arm.

"Alright…" she says calmly, though I can feel her worries. "Everyone should get rested up. We'll… we'll find a way to sort this out…"

No words are spoken as everyone finds a place to crash for the night. Blaze and I take the fold out couch, Anti and Nicole get the bed, Shadow gets the arm chair again, and everyone else gets the floor.

As blaze slides into bed next to me, she sighs.

_Well… shit…_

_We'll win, don't worry…_

_I hope so…_

(The next day, WPOV)

Around mid-day, we split up. Blaze, Anti, Tails, and I head to the park, while everyone else heads to the hotel. As we walk (thanks to Silver jacking our ride!) closer, we hear the loud sounds of a crowd. As we round to corner, our jaws drop. In front of us is a large banner hanging over the entrance to the park that says: 15th ANNUAL DETROIT BATTLE OF THE BANDS!

"Fuck..." Blaze mutters when she reads another sign that says: THIS YEAR'S PRIZE- A BOX OF PRICLESS, RARE GEMS!

"Well, we aren't going to get those emeralds sitting around." I say and lead them towards the registration booth…

(?)

The two identical men sat, side by side, in their small, nondescript sedan. Each had short black hair, serious brown eyes, and bodies only reserved for soldiers. They each were dressed in casual business suits, which easily hid the profile of the silenced pistols inside their coats. They watched the small group of teenagers as they walked into the crowd.

"The operation is a go." The one behind the driver's seat muttered in a monotone voice. His twin nodded and stepped out of the car. He walked around to the trunk and picked up a casual looking brown suitcase. The driver checked his watch, and they set off towards the neighboring marina, where a small yacht they'd rented waited for them. His eye twitched as the third man jumped up and clicked his heels. The third man that only _he_ could see.

'_This is going to be a cake-walk, dude! BAM! BAM! Drop 'em like liquid, Heheheh!'_

"Shut… Up…"

**Read and Review!**


End file.
